


I Hated College. That Was Before I Met You

by alexanderotis47



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: College AU, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hide is a meme lord, Jason is also a stalker, Jason is an asshole ex, M/M, Mentions of non-con, Nishiki is a resident assistant, Past Underage Non-Con, asshole roommate, he hates his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderotis47/pseuds/alexanderotis47
Summary: Obviously this is a college AU. It's my work for the Tokyo Ghoul Reverse Bang. Hide basically is trying to survive through his first year at college (the college follows the American college system) with Nishiki the violent, scary RA and his shitty roommate.  He stumbles upon the beautiful angel that is Haise but after a couple months of getting to know him, he finds out there is a lot more to Haise than meets the eye. Special thanks to my beta: soundofsnow and my artist: Oro (discord names).





	1. Part 1

It was the first day of classes and while Hide has already been here for two days, he couldn’t help but still feel a little nervous about forgetting where or when his classes were. It unsettled him even more looking around at everyone else who seemed to already have their friend groups formed and were already jabbering at their newfound friends as if they had known each other their entire lives. 

It wasn’t that Hide didn’t try to be social. He did try! A little too hard actually, now that he thought about it. His RA (resident assistant. Basically, another college student that acts as a mentor for incoming freshmen) even seemed a little unsettled with how overly friendly he was being around everyone and sprinted back to his room the moment he had an opening. 

He tried going to the student organization fair to find a club he might be interested in, but he ended up ditching the fair half way through when the speech club started to have a brawl with the debate club over which club was the most legit. Hide thought they were both the same thing, but of course he wasn’t going to say that to either club. Especially if he was smack dab in the middle of their club brawl. If Hide knew that it would be this lonely and miserable, he would've said "Fuck it! Take me you cowards!", then again he might just be exaggerating things just a bit. It had only been only two days so far after all. He still had the whole semester ahead of him.

So, here Hide was waking up at seven in the freaking morning for his eight o’clock class and trying super hard not to wake his roommate and failing. Hide was extremely clumsy in the mornings, especially when he didn’t get the best sleep the night before, which was the case. His roommate apparently had managed to make a lot of friends during the first two days they were on campus and had proceeded to wake Hide in the middle of sleeping by barging into the room with his friends (It was 2 am, most people were asleep by then on the dorm floor). Hide pretended to be asleep this time to avoid conflict, but he was definitely not pleased.   
He and his roommate didn’t have much in common, so they were already on bad terms. It wasn’t like he had a lot he could do about it though, he didn’t have any friends yet on campus, so he couldn’t room with anyone else! After the way his roommate barged into the room last night while Hide was sleeping, Hide had half the mind to be as loud as possible as he woke up in the morning. However, Hide didn’t like conflict, so he decided to be nice and try to be as quiet as possible (even if he was failing at it. Have you ever tried walking around a dark room at 7 because you couldn’t turn on the lights because you didn’t want to wake your roommate? It’s hard.).

So, after Hide managed to get dressed in clothes that…well they didn’t match but it was too early for this goddamn bullshit so Hide didn’t mind. He was covered. The world didn’t have to see his naked/ half naked (absolutely gorgeous in Hide’s opinion) body and that was good enough for him. Once Hide managed to get dressed and not kill himself trying to stumble out of the tiny dorm room he was going to call his living space for the next 16 weeks, he trudged off to his first class of the morning.   
His first class was Pre-Calc…joy. Hide fiddled with his phone during the walk to his class, rechecking the room number and building his class was in for the hundredth time, before proceeding to wait at the closed door of the room he was supposed to be in. Nobody was in the classroom yet and the room was still dark which left Hide to overthink and recheck that he was in the right spot. He was quite early, but it still made him anxious that he may have gone to the wrong room.

When people started to show up Hide’s nerves began to settle, and he followed whatever the other students were doing. He had heard stories from people in his high school who had older relatives in college or friends that college was difficult and stressful, so he was both excited for the new challenge but also scared shitless. From the syllabi he already had from his instructors, a lot of them seemed strict, especially the Pre-calc instructor, so he was quite shocked when a man dressed in jeans and a Metallica t-shirt strolled from the door to the computer at the front of the room. This was their instructor? What!? What the fuck!? Hide was expecting someone in a suit with their hair slicked back, no stray hair out of place to be at the front of the room, but this instructor seemed to be just a guy from off of the street! Hide found this to be confusing, but also quite welcoming. It sure set aside any pre-class jitters he had from before.

Hide found himself sitting up taller, regardless of whether or not the professor seemed strict or not as the man cleared his throat, intending to start class. The professor began to introduce himself and have the rest of the class introduce themselves. Hide soon began to loathe this ritual because he realized just how many of his peers knew what the hell they wanted to do with their lives while Hide was stuck in the undecided group. The man also began to hand out a hardcopy of the syllabus as the rest of the class introduced themselves. As Hide flipped through the anxiety inducing packet of policies, procedures, professor information, schedule, and professor expectations, he wondered why he chose to put himself through so much grief taking Pre-calc. Oh yeah, it was because of his parents.

His parents apparently thought he was a genius or something and pressured him into taking some pretty difficult classes for his first semester. Hide fought back though and insisted on taking the minimum amount of credits recommended for his first semester. However, Hide didn’t win the battle for wanting to take Math 102, which is why he was enrolled in Pre-calc. You may be asking yourself, ‘Hide, you’re out of the house now, why are you letting your parents dictate what classes you take or how many credit hours you take?’ Good question. It was because his parents were paying for his college tuition and if he wanted them to continue to help him pay for college then he had to suck it up and let them have a little control over what he was doing. This included grades, which was why Hide was trying not to panic over the workload he would have to endure in this class. He wondered if he would be able to balance this workload with the other five classes that he intended to take this semester.

Hide’s first class passed by without too much hassle. He even got to get out early (which he doubted was going to be a trend). Hide’s next class didn’t start until 1 o’clock so he was left to his own devices to wander around campus or hang out at the campus’s hot spot which held the cafeteria. It held a little sandwich shop which sold coffee (which was the fuel that kept the college kids going) and had a little convenience store off to the side. The convenience store had foods with freshness that was semi questionable, pain medication, cold medication, pencils, notebooks, energy drinks and really anything else you could think of getting at the creepy, suspicious gas station that every town seemed to have. Yum.

There were mini fast food joints in the building too, like Chik-fil-a, Mcdonalds, and Papa Johns. They also had a little book store that sold expensive school merchandise, school supplies, and textbooks (that were equally super expensive). If there was an event being held on campus, you could bet your bottom dollar that it was going to be located here. Hide had hit up this building quite a few times over the past two days in hopes of finding friends but the most he had gotten were once overs and weird looks. Most cases than not, people were mostly too busy trying to get their shit together to even pay attention to Hide. Either way, it still sucked. It wasn’t his fault he didn’t have enough money to re-dye his roots, okay? Besides, he happened to like the look! It also wasn’t his fault that he wasn’t blessed with their god tier fashion sense! He had his own fashion sense and let’s be honest here, they were just jealous because Hide was glowing like the fucking sun, putting their $20 foundation, fake nails, and Gucci jeans to shame. Well…that was how Hide looked at it anyways.

Hide sighed deciding to grab a caramel macchiato from the miniature sandwich shop as he thought over what he could do in his spare time. He could get a head start on his Pre-calc homework online. Would he know what he was doing? Maybe not. But it was worth a shot. As Hide grabbed his order from one of the students working at the sandwich shop, he took a thoughtful sip from it before he continued to wander in search of an empty seat. The hot spot was dead at this time in morning, so it didn’t take long for Hide to find a spot. He even got a comfortable booth seat which were unavailable most afternoons, complete with a plug in for his laptop. Did he need a booth seat? Nope. But if people really wanted to sit at a booth seat then they can join Hide. Forced interaction for the win!

So, Hide unzipped his backpack and set out his laptop, deciding to reluctantly start on his work. Sure, he could spend an hour or two on social media, but there was only one problem with that which was Hide didn’t have many friends. Facebook was useless to him and though he enjoyed getting into debates with his overly racist and ignorant family members it required a lot of energy that Hide didn’t have at the moment.

A couple hours passed with Hide getting his first homework assignment done, which he was surprised about. People started to filter through that time and soon the quiet atmosphere was transformed into mindless chatter with the occasional shout and loud laughter.

“H-Hi there…Hello?” came a soft, cheerful voice.

Hide ignored it, thinking it was just someone talking to someone else near him. He jerked in surprise when a thin index finger tapped the top of his laptop screen.

“Hello?” came the voice again and as Hide looked up he was met with a man that looked around his age sporting white and black hair. He hugged a load of books against his chest, the index finger that lightly tapped his laptop was now stroking one of the books in his arms, an old, worn out paperback. He was smiling shyly and little nervously down at Hide.

“Uhh…hi there. Can I help you?” Hide asked trailing off as his mind went a little blank upon looking up at this stranger. He blamed it on being caught off guard.

“Uhmm…well I was wondering if I could sit here with you? I’m sorry, I just prefer booth seats because I can curl up in them to read. I understand if you have any friends that are coming…I could move,” the man trailed off.

“No problem! Have at it! I haven’t actually made any friends since coming here,” Hide responded, flashing the newcomer with one of his brightest smiles. Instead of pulling away, creeped out by Hide’s smile, the stranger smiled back cheerfully and gladly sat down.

“However, I have one condition if you want to sit in my lavish booth. I require your name,” Hide smiled slyly.

“What a simple condition. My name is Haise Sasaki. Would you allow me to inquire about yours good sir?” Haise asked in a soft voice.

“Hideyoshi Nagachika. But you, my dear Haise can call me Hide.”

“Oho so I’ve been instantly upgraded to call you by your nickname. You sure do take things fast.”

“I like to live dangerously, Haise,” Hide smirked, enjoying the way the man’s name felt on his tongue, “What book are you reading?”

“A collection of poetry by Franz Kafka.”

“Oh, I see so you are a Literati. Let me guess, literature major?”

“How bold of you to assume things just based on my hobbies! But yes, I am a literature major. And you?”

“Undecided. If my parents ask, I am a biomedical major,” Hide laughed.

“Oh, your parents are ‘that’ type. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m used to it.” Hide responded, watching Haise curl up into the corner of the booth. He looked so cute sitting like that, “So you seem like quite the rebel dyeing your hair like that.”

“I could say the same about you Hide. Why did you decide to go blonde?”

“I like looking like the sun itself. It fits my personality. Why did you choose white?”

“I thought it would make me look older and my ex forced me into it. They had white hair too.”

“Ooo so you’re into cougars? There goes my chance!”

“No no, they dyed it white,” Haise laughed.

“Are you thinking of redyeing it?”

“No. I kind of like this look. It makes me look suspicious. What about you?”

“Nah, I like looking like a sunflower. So, I’ll keep it! Tell me Haise, it is near lunchtime, what would you like? I’ll buy.”

“You don’t have to. Here let me come along-“

“Nonsense, someone needs to keep watch over our spot otherwise it’ll get taken. Besides, consider it as something to show my gratitude for relieving me from my utter   
boredom. I was doing Pre-calc before you got here,” Hide smiled sweetly as he got up, holding up a hand to prevent Haise from moving further.

“Well it’s quite surprising that no one has approached you yet and decided to become friends with you. You seem like a perfectly nice individual.”

“Thanks, but apparently being overly cheery puts some people off. So, what would you like? A semi-questionably edible sandwich from the convenience store? A soggy salad passing as something fresh and healthy? A burger filled with the promise to induce a heart attack? Oh, the healthy possibilities are simply endless on this campus.”

Haise laughed at that, “I think I would prefer a chicken wrap from Chik-fil-a and some waffle fries.”

“What my descriptions were not good enough for you?” Hide asked in mock insult.

“Oh no, believe me, the prospect of having a heart attack inducing burger is simply tantalizing but if I start now, I’m afraid I will never be able to stop. I really love burgers. So, I may actually die of a heart attack.”

“That wouldn’t be good at all. You’re the only friend I’ve made here so far and I can’t afford to have you leave me so soon. I will return shortly. I hope you are not driven mad with missing me, although it would be quite flattering if you did,” Hide said dramatically.

“I’m beginning to figure out why some people would find you to be a little annoying. Your acting skills are simply awful. I could help you with that if you want?”

“Rude! Being social or being a better actor.”

“The latter. I’m afraid I am not good at human interaction either.”

After ordering a chicken sandwich from Chik-fil-a plus fries and a large pop and getting Haise his order, he quickly returned to their table, relieved that Haise didn’t decide to up and bolt as soon as he had the chance. He was sure many others would have once they saw Hide’s true personality.

“Your food my good man. Made by the hands of God himself,” Hide responded, making Haise giggle.

“If you consider the hands of God to be the sweaty, gross, hands of a desperate, sleeping deprived college student then yes. I suppose that would be true. Thank you,” Haise said, reaching in to grab his chicken wrap as Hide sat down across from him to dig into his sandwich ravenously.

“So what class do you have next after this?” Hide asked after wolfing down a couple bites of his sandwich.

“Honors English Comp 101 at 1 o’clock. You?”

“Oh my gosh girl same!” was Hide’s response, his voice taking on the accent of a valley girl.

“Oh, so you’re smart? Not like the run of mill Neanderthals that are here to, as the saying goes, fuck bitches and get wasted,” Haise said with a raised eyebrow.

“Bitches are not my style, but I do like to get wasted. Chocolate wasted that is.”

“That explains why your hands are shaking. You know there are other ways to get energy.”

“They’re not shaking that bad! Besides it’s part of the college culture”

“That’s not a very good reason.”

“Look, you have your burgers and I have my sugar. It gets me through the day and I’m going to need it with the way my classes look this semester.”

“I knew that huge drink wasn’t a tea or lemonade. What if you crash during English?”

“Well then, I have a sexy new best friend that’ll wake me up or trade notes when I do. In return I shall grace him with my wonderful, sunshiny presence and offer him stupid   
random facts no one cares about,” Hide smirked.

“Oh, so that’s the only reason you want to keep me around. I see.” Haise joked.

“Now you’re getting it,” Hide laughed,” No, but honestly I was thinking I wouldn’t find anyone around who would be interested in talking with me. It’s weird that everyone seems to already have friends here to talk to. We’ve only been here for two days.”

“Yeah. Though I guess it helps when you actually leave your apartment and try to interact with people. To go to the events that the campus planned for everyone and what not. The only thing I’ve been to was orientation but that was required.”

“The events weren’t that fantastic. Decorate an organizer for your semester with sparkles and glitter that you’ll track all over your dorm room and your book bag, whoop de doo! Go immerse yourself in a crowd of people to find a club that you’re interested in and get in the middle of a fight between the debate club and speech club just for funsies! We promise these activities will help you to ignore the massive amount, of mental breakdowns and stress that you are about to embark on because apparently working at Walmart isn’t a real job,” was Hide’s response.

“They have a speech club and debate club here?” Haise asked, “They’re not the same thing-?”

“Shhh! Don’t let anyone hear you. I don’t want to relive that experience again! You’d really think so though wouldn’t you?”

“Oh sorry. That must’ve been terrible. I hate large crowds of people. That’s why I didn’t go. Did you find any good clubs though?”

“Not really. Although there is a literature club, you should check that out since it deals with your major and all,” Hide suggested.

“Thanks. I will.”

The two men continued to talk over their lunches until it came time to walk to their class together. Over their talk Hide learned that Haise lived in an apartment by himself due   
to certain mental challenges that opted him out of sharing a dorm room with someone else as usually required for the first two years of on campus. Haise didn’t explain in depth about his mental health issues, and as much as Hide was curious about them, he didn’t pry. Mental health things were hard to talk about, and he only just met him today.   
Another thing he learned about Haise was that he lived in an apartment filled mostly with books (another great perk to having your own apartment) and had moved from a couple towns over to live on campus. His tuition was paid for by scholarships which were awarded to him based on his academic status in high school. rom what Hide could gather, Haise had no family. If he did have family, he must’ve not been close to them. As for what Haise planned to do after his schooling, he planned to perhaps become a writer or a literature teacher. After asking Hide what his interests were, which were attempting to teach himself different languages, listening to music, reading manga, and going for runs, Haise suggested that he majored in something relating to learning different languages. There were many jobs that could use someone who was fluent in many different languages. Hide mostly studied different languages to understand the lyrics in the music that he listened to. He hadn’t thought about actually turning that hobby into a job.

“Hey Haise, I don’t know if you’d be interested, but they’re having a hypnotist come over to the college tonight for entertainment and stuff. Would you like to go with me?” Hide asked, pressing his two index fingers together, “We could try to find a place where there wouldn’t be many people. The auditorium is pretty big. I get if you’re busy or something with studying and what not-“

“That sounds splendid, I would love to. I studied a little bit before classes started so I have plenty of free time. It’ll get me out of my apartment for a little bit too,” Haise responded, cutting Hide off with a smile.

“You sure? I know you probably have a lot of poetry reading to get back to,” Hide trailed off.

“I have plenty of time to read. It’s not everyday someone asks me out on a date or anything,” Haise smirked, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a hypnotist either. Now that I have a friend to do things with and being on this campus gives me new opportunities, I should use it to my advantage and experience it.”

Hide grinned widely at Haise’s acceptance, “Alright, sounds great. Maybe we can meet up again here and head to the auditorium together? Do you have a cell phone number?”

“In this day and age? I sure hope so,” Haise said, pulling out his cell phone and unlocking it. He tapped around on his phone a few more times before handing his phone to Hide,   
“Here put in your number.”

“Well with what kind of books you read could you really blame me for doubting whether or not you were caught up on today’s technology?” Hide shot back as he handed Haise his own cell phone to type in his number.

Once Haise gave Hide his phone back the blonde smirked mischievously, “Perfect now I have to find you a good picture to go along with your name on here.”

“Please nothing too stupid. What if the professor catches you texting me in class and they see something absolutely mortifying? It’ll ruin my reputation on top of yours.”

“Hey, friends go down together dude, I don’t make the rules I just follow them,” Hide cackled, “Don’t worry though, it won’t be anything too humiliating. How about a random picture of a banana? Nobody would know the difference! They’d be so confused!”

“A banana? Why a banana?”

“Well…no offense or anything but you smell like one.”

“What!? Seriously!?” Haise exclaimed, sniffing his arm in concern, “I shouldn’t smell like bananas…unless that perfume cloud I walked in from the girl earlier had something to   
do with that. I thought I was going to choke and die. Why can’t they do that stuff at home?”

“You’re asking that out of college students. There are many things we do that people question every day but sadly make perfect sense to our population,” was Hide’s response as they walked in the classroom and found two desks, near each other that they could sit at, “So how much do you want to bet this teacher is going to be a hard ass?”

“It’s an honor’s class. It’s almost guaranteed isn’t it?” Haise asked, messing around with his phone, “I have set your contact picture as a sunflower. I feel that is very fitting. A lot more than a banana.”

“At least you’ll have the perk of being a Lit student! I’m not the greatest at spelling or grammar. This professor is going to eat me alive I can feel it. Also, I’m flattered.”

“Yeah, Literature. Not English. Literature involves books, English is just…well English.”

“Yeah but you read a crap top of books. You see good grammar and spelling every day. I read comic books where the translation gets messed up because it’s translated! It’s dialogue! People don’t speak good grammar nowadays! It’s these nuts not deez nuts, for crying out loud! What the heck is this OwO language anyways!?” Hide ranted.

“OwO?” Haise asked in confusion.

“Yeah like…lawl cat language. Can I haz a hug? Notice mwe sempai?” Hide supplemented, twisting his voice up.

“Sounds like baby talk to me? Have people not be talking like that before when it comes to talking to young children?” Haise asked.

“Does it? My parents talked to me like I was an adult.” Hide said, closing his mouth when the professor walked into the room to begin class.

“Perhaps I am not caught up in the culture of things that people our age partake in after all…” Haise said, a little concerned.

“Don’t worry. I’ll teach you everything I know.”

“I’m kind of scared.”

“Yeah, our generation is a pretty scary thing. Take it like a man Haise. We all had to.”

~

After their class, the two split ways for a little bit so they could focus on their studies and do whatever they had to do to prepare for their ‘date’ tonight. Hide returned to his dorm room with a skip in his step, excited to meet up with Haise once again. His happy go lucky mood quickly died however when he opened his dorm door. His roommate had invited a girl over and was currently doing the do with her.

“Whoa dude! What the fuck!?” his roommate exclaimed.

“Uhh! Sorry! I’ll come back later! Have fun and use protection!” Hide yelped, slamming the door and sprinting back to the building he met Haise in earlier.

‘Dude I hate this freaking roommate and dorms thing you wouldn’t believe what I just caught my roommate doing! He was having sex in the room! I thought he was still at classes!’ Hide texted Haise.

By the time Hide was done sprinting to a different building and had sat himself down at a random table, Haise had texted back.

‘Oh my goodness! That was super rude of him! Can’t you tell the RA?’

‘I would, but I think I scared him off with how talkative and smiley I was towards him yesterday. My idiot roommate walked into the room at 2 am this morning and woke me up too.’

‘You should really think about seeing if you can change roommates or something. Is that even allowed in the dorms?’

‘They have free condom dispensers in the bathrooms. I’m sure it’s allowed. Good thing I didn’t see anything. When they mentioned trying to get to know your roommate over the summer before the semester started, I didn’t think they meant this.’

‘They have free condom dispensers in the bathrooms!? That’s a thing!?” Haise texted.

‘Oh honey you really don’t get out much do you? No worries though, you have me now!’

‘You know, I was about to offer my apartment to you for whenever your roommate got on your nerves, but after that statement, I don’t think I want to make that offer anymore haha.’

‘What!? Inviting a boy you barely know to drop by your apartment whenever he wanted!? Scandalous Haise! If you ever find it in your heart to actually put that offer on the table, I will gladly accept it. I have been told that, apart from my weird sense of humor and occasional sleep talk, I am a great person to have sleep at one’s house.’

‘Yes, it seems your will to live dangerously is beginning to take its toll on me. I sure do hope you are not a serial killer.’

‘I’m not a serial killer, but I am a cereal killer. Lol. Get it? Cereal killer!’

‘Okay okay, haha. My next class is about to start though. I’ll talk to you later and you better hope to whatever God is out there I don’t bring my own arsenal of puns with me young man.’

‘Are you challenging me to a battle of puns Haise? How very punny of you.’

‘Yes. I think I am.’

That left Hide to his own devices…again. Why was tonight so far away from now? He would’ve taken a nap but with his roommate getting it on back in their dorm room that would prove to be very difficult, not to mention it’s probably going to smell awful in there afterwards. He only hoped the man had enough decency to air out the dorm after he was finished with his conquest. Hide decided he would look up some poetry from Franz Kafka in his spare time (because he didn’t want to get a start on his English homework) to impress Haise, and brush up on his pun skills for the pun battle Haise promised to engage him in.

After several hours of reading Kafka and looking up stupid puns to try and use on Haise, along with several bathroom breaks (he was drinking a lot of pop to keep himself awake) He had eaten dinner and it was now around the time the two of them decided to meet up. Hide was a little nervous that Haise was only entertaining him by accepting his invitation to go to an event on campus tonight. He wondered if Haise actually liked him enough after their first meeting to continue to hang with him. He sure hoped so. Rabbits died of loneliness after all and he doubted he would be able to find someone else tolerable like Haise. Not to mention someone so good looking.

Hide didn’t have to wonder too long though as Haise arrived five minutes early looking around for the sunshiney glare that was Hide. Hide felt so much joy light up in his chest that he thought he was going to explode into flames. He grinned so huge, it hurt his face and he was sure he really did look like a serial killer. Haise’s eyes scanned around the room a little longer before his eyes landed on Hide and an endearing, relieved grin lit up his features before he walked towards Hide.

“My my, you made fun of me earlier about missing you when you were getting our lunch, but judging from that huge grin you were the one that missed me. You didn’t think I wasn’t going to show up, did you?” Haise chuckled.

Hide felt his face flush a little bit at the comment, “Come on, I haven’t socialized in two days cut me some slack! By the way, I hope you didn’t come here thinking you would see me up on stage acting like a total fool. I’ve tried so many times to be hypnotized and I can’t do it.”

“Oh, thank god. This sounds a little needy of me, but I’d rather keep you close to my side anyways. I… haven’t been around people a whole lot and I’m not used to being in a crowd of people either,” Haise laughed happily,” So you have to accept being hypnotized in order to be hypnotized? I thought people didn’t have a choice.”

“Some people are easier to hypnotize than others. It usually has a lot of doing on their part, like voluntarily giving control to the hypnotist. Hypnotism is all based on suggestibility and some people are more comfortable with things than others. If you’re nervous and uptight, you have a harder time being hypnotized than someone who is calmer and actually wants to be,” Hide explained as they walked together to the auditorium.

“You know a lot about this…”

“I know a lot about a lot of things. I got curious after a couple times watching my high school friends get hypnotized. I wondered why I couldn’t, and they could. Even though I really wanted to be hypnotized, I think there was always that fear that I was going to do something that I didn’t want to do that I couldn’t seem to get rid of. I know they say that you will only do what you would usually do or want to do. Like you just accept whatever they are suggesting to you, but I was always afraid that my mind will just slip up and I’d do something embarrassing or say something bad,” Hide explained as he thought about the time he figured out he was gay in high school. Due to how his friends acted and how his parents acted, he knew they wouldn’t be accepting of it at all, so he made it his mission to hide it. He didn’t quite know if he could trust Haise with this information or not yet nor did he know Haise even swung that way. He was hard to tell. He was sure he had a bunch of women lined up for him. Who wouldn’t. He’s smart. He’s handsome. He’s the type of guy you’d want to bring home to show your parents. What was Hide in comparison. 

“That makes sense. It’s a perfectly natural fear. I just hate the idea of having someone who can control what I say or do to an extent. It’s unnerving…but I’m sure it’s interesting and funny to watch other people go through it.”

“It is! Although sometimes I feel bad for them. It feels a little barbaric to use people for other’s entertainment by making them do stupid things. From the performances I’ve seen though, the hypnotists usually keep this in mind and try their best to keep the hypnotized audience members safe,” Hide explained as they arrived at the building, “So Haise, I’m guessing since you are not very keen about being around a whole lot of people that you would like a seat that is close to the door and further away from the front or middle?”

“Yeah…actually that would be nice. Sorry…I know it’s probably more fun to sit up front”

“Don’t be! I totally get it. Besides when it comes to hypnotism, I’m afraid if I sit too close the guy might be able to hypnotize me with his eyes or something,” Hide joked as they looked for a seat that would fit Haise’s comfort level. Lucky for them, they arrived early enough they had plenty of seats to pick from.

“You know that was quite astute of you to figure out which seats would bring me the most comfort. I really appreciate it. Perhaps you should go into Psychology or the Criminal Justice field.”

Hide shrugged, “I guess I have played detective before in the past. It was a hobby of mine. I don’t think I’m that astute, I’m just thinking about how I would feel if I was in your shoes. Besides I had a friend or two who got anxietal being in crowds of people.”

“When most people thinking of asocial people, they think of people who would prefer to stay at home. While that is true, humans are social creatures. People who are asocial like to socialize as well, just not as often or in certain situations. Most people would not invite people who are like that with them because they can’t understand or accommodate their preferences. I’d say your observation skills exceed the average of other people,” Haise explained as they sat near the exit of the auditorium.

“Are you thinking of antisocial people?” Hide asked, not familiar with the term asocial.

“No, antisocial people are those who have the mentality that whatever is theirs is theirs and whatever is someone else’s is also theirs. People who are extremely introverted and do not interact with people as much as an extroverted person would be asocial. Those terms tend to be mixed up quite a bit along with schizophrenia and multiple personality disorder.”

“Wow…if anyone should be the psychology major, you should be,” Hide commented with an enlightened smile.

“I thought of it, but I’ve decided that literature would be better. While words can hurt you, you have the option of reading them, you have the option of letting them hurt you. When you interact with people you don’t have that option sometimes. Sometimes you get hurt when you don’t expect it. Sorry, that is quite angsty isn’t it?”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It makes sense. Sounds very poetic…something that I can’t do. While words can hurt you though, unlike with human interaction which may happen only once depending on the situation, you can read those hurtful words repetitively,” Hide smiled although he had an inkling there was a lot more to what Haise said. He caught the way his eyes sort of lost focus when he said that. Someone must’ve hurt him in the past, Hide deduced, and he felt his chest swell with rage.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. It all depends on the circumstances though, like so many other things. I guess I just prefer words and I accept that risk. We could say the same about music. You repeat the song over and over and feel that same hurt over and over again.”

“Yes…that’s true. I think human interaction is stronger though compared to reading or listening to music.”

“Yes, the arts hurt you in a way that is divine and unique to each individual,” Haise agreed, “I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention to go to such depth.”

“That’s okay. I believe discussions like these are merely apart of the college culture,” Hide smirked, before laughing, “It makes me feel quite smart and sophisticated.”

“You say that like you’re not.”

“I’m better at being weird and eccentric.”

“That’s a type of intelligence.”

“At least someone thinks so. I’m flattered.”

“Well it’s true!” Haise stated, “There are many types of intelligence. You don’t have to be book smart to be considered intelligent!”

“Says the guy whose book smart and gets his daily nutrition from books,” Hide laughed.

“At least it’s not dank memes,” Haise huffed, blowing a piece of his hair out of his face. Hide gasped dramatically at that.

“Hey! That’s low Haise!”

“And making fun of my book reading isn’t?”

“Hmm…you make a good point there.”

Haise nodded, smirking at his victory. Hide changed the topic to whining about their English homework, which Haise didn’t mind because it involved reading. Then Hide talked about his other classes like Psych 101 and the dreaded Speech class everyone had to take. Hide was happy to find that Haise shared Speech with him and Haise was also relieved. Haise hated talking in front of people and while he still had to bite the bullet and just get it done and over with, he figured that having someone he knew in that class will help out a lot.

It didn’t take too long for the auditorium to fill up with people and Hide was glad that they came earlier to stake out the seats they wanted. While Hide thrived when he was around more people Haise notably became more distracted and seemed to slouch inside of himself. While Haise was listening to Hide blabber on about whatever topic he decided to talk about, he couldn’t help but look around himself constantly at the students walking in with their friends. It was kind of like he was trying to keep tabs on everyone, to make sure they weren’t a threat or something. While he kept smiling and turning his attention to Hide occasionally to Hide, Hide noticed a bit of wariness in those gray eyes. It especially got bad when those gray eyes shot open in fear when some guy accidentally brushed up a little too close to him.

The guy walked on past with no apology, talking loudly to his friends, judging on the sound of his voice he was drunk. Figures. Welcome to college, I guess. Well, that was a little rude though, Hide thought. It was obvious the guy was aware that he brushed up against someone and it wasn’t like the aisle between the chairs were crowded.

“Well that was a little rude,” Hide voiced his opinion, “You okay? He didn’t brush his stupid on ya did he?”

“O-Oh it’s nothing, yeah I’m fine,” Haise said, quickly brushing it off. Truth be told, he wasn’t completely fine. It has been quite a long long time since he had been out in a place filled with people and it terrified him. He couldn’t stop looking over his shoulder, keeping his eyes out for anyone who might hurt him. It was a habit. It became a habit after ‘him’. ‘He’ had a tendency to be quite possessive over his things and even though he hadn’t seen any sign of him for a few months, he had heard stories over the year he had dated him. He did many awful things to those who messed with things that were his. Even since Haise broke up with him, Haise still felt that Haise was ‘his’. It felt like any moment he could pop up and do something awful. Haise couldn’t even think of the awful things he had done in fear of having a panic attack right then and there. That’s why Haise tried to limit how much he went outside, but at the same time he couldn’t say no to the bubbly personality Hide had. The guy had looked so happy and sunshiney when Haise sat down across from him today. He had looked so happy to have someone to socialize with. He lit up like a light bulb and glowed so brightly. Haise just didn’t have the heart to douse that light and besides he was so cute. It was hard to believe he wasn’t surrounded with friends by now.

Hide’s lips pouted a little bit in thought and Haise saw those amber brown eyes focus in on him harder. It kind of made Haise uncomfortable because he could see those eyes searching Haise, picking him apart. At the same time Haise felt strangely comforted to have that warmth searching him, he kind of wanted Hide to figure him out. To find his broken pieces. To help him put himself back together again. But he couldn’t put that on Hide…he didn’t want to burden him with his problems, even if he wanted to so desperately reach out towards him. While it made him uncomfortable to be searched, the idea of it, the way Hide’s eyes looked at him, made him feel safe. He saw no ill intention within those eyes

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Hide responded, to Haise’s assurance, though his eyes still held something within them. He didn’t quite know what was going on with Haise, but he intent at finding out how he could make him relax. As the seats around them began to fill up, Hide moved his arm slowly so that it rested on the back of Haise’s chair. This wasn’t him trying to come on to Haise (which he hoped he didn’t take it as such because as far as Hide knew Haise was straight), but it was more so to act like a barrier between them and the people behind them. Haise noticed this and shifted away from Hide’s arm at first but he didn’t feel any bad vibes coming off of Hide so he sat back. It felt strangely nice. Hide didn’t have his arm on him, but it felt like he was in a bubble of some sort. pop/rap song began playing over the stereos as more people came in and Hide’s head immediately began to bob along to it. It was a natural thing that Hide did whenever he heard a song, something that Haise picked up on because sometimes they’d play music softly at the campus hot spot.

“Do you know this song?” Haise asked, deciding he’d keep the conversation rolling so that he didn’t have to worry about the mass amounts of people.

“No idea, although based on the lyrics I can hear it’s about sex and drugs,” Hide said, still bobbing his head to the music, even though he wasn’t quite a fan of this particular song.

“Do you always do that?”

“Do what?”

“Well I noticed you move your head to music. At first, I thought it was just because you were on a sugar high earlier, but now I’m not so sure,” Haise explained.

“I do?” Hide asked, blinking in surprise. Stopping momentarily in thought, but he found it to feel unnatural, so he continued to bob his head, “Does it bother you?”

“No. I think it’s adorable,” Haise smiled, catching the little blush that spread across the other’s cheeks. He hoped he didn’t insult the other with his comment, after all it was kind of unusual for a guy to call another guy cute. If Hide had a problem with it though, he didn’t show it. Instead the blonde grinned, taking that as the okay to be a little goofier as he tried to sing along with the lyrics and swivel his head around sassily while doing so. Haise giggled at the other’s antics, especially when he tried to sing the lyrics in different genres like a country singer, to a punk singer, to an opera singer (which quickly got shut down when he got a bunch of annoyed looks from the people around him). Hide viewed it as a win though because Haise wasn’t looking around warily as much. By the time Hide was trying to actually rap along with the lyrics the song got cut off and Hide blinked in annoyance.

“Oh no, you were doing so well there too,” Haise giggled as the lights dimmed and the stage lit up. The show was going to start.

“Of course, they’d start the show when I was just getting into it. They just don’t appreciate true talent,” Hide sighed much to Haise’s amusement as the hypnotist walked up on stage to begin the show.

“You promise you won’t get hypnotized and leave me here alone?” Haise whispered to Hide as the guy was introducing himself, explaining how hypnotism worked, etc.

“Well now that you said that I better make 100 percent sure I don’t,” Hide smiled, moving his arm so it was around Haise’s shoulders, as if to tell him ‘I’m here and I’m staying here’. Haise smiled, relaxing a bit more at Hide’s promise as they watched the hypnotist begin to instruct people to hold their hands out and make sure they don’t touch no matter what they said. Hide and Haise sat and waited for the hypnotist to go through the works of picking out their audience members and then fully hypnotizing them.

“Oh, dude I think that’s my-Oh my god that is my roommate!” Hide exclaimed watching as his roommate was chosen to be one of the people hypnotized, “God is real.”  
“Is he really that bad?”

“I mean…yeah? When I’m asleep he decides to bring his brigade of idiots inside the room and screw around at a stupid time in the morning. Then he didn’t even bother telling me he was going to have sex with a girl. Look, I admit, I may bend that way, maybe, but that doesn’t mean I want to see his naked body,” Hide whispered back, feeling his stomach drop in fear. Oh shit. He didn’t mean to out himself like that. Oh well, that’s what he got for getting too comfortable with just being himself. Haise caught the fearful look flash across Hide’s face but Haise already knew what to say to calm him down.

Instead of being disgusted or appalled by what Hide said, Haise’s response was, “Yeah, I haven’t seen him naked, but I can already tell he doesn’t look good without clothes on.”  
Oh. Oh, shit was he-? He sure didn’t seem like it! Hide looked over at Haise, his brown eyes wide in surprise. Well, Hide didn’t expect that they’d get this far in their relationship so fast, but he had to admit he was both shocked and happy.

“Are you-?” Hide asked.

Haise looked back over at him and smiled, confirming his suspicions. Wow, here they were at a hypnotist show, around a lot of people, and he found out his new friend was gay? I mean, he personally thought it was supposed to be this huge dramatic thing. He didn’t expect something so casual. Although this felt a lot nicer. Although a different place wouldn’t have hurt. Hide nodded, his body relaxing after dodging that bullet.

After that Haise got quite comfortable around Hide and together they enjoyed watching his roommate make a total fool out of himself on stage. They got lucky, his roommate was apparently very entertaining under hypnosis and the hypnotist loved to play with him the most, Hide did get a little nervous when the hypnotist told the participants that they were in a hot room. He almost thought his roommate was going to take off all his clothes. All too soon the show was over though, and they had to go home.

“Dude I can’t believe he managed to get one of the dudes to sing Celine Dion,” He was referring to the skit where the hypnotist made the participants think they were on a singing contest show. Hide laughed as they waited for some people to leave the auditorium before leaving themselves. That way they wouldn’t have to be surrounded by a swarm of people, which he knew Haise probably would not like.

“I can’t believe he had them all talk about a charity they’d donate to if they won the singing contest. Actually, I’m more shocked at some of the charities they came up with,” Haise laughed.

“Yeah, I would love to see a charity promoting people giving people more fucks to give. I think that would go quite nicely. I could use it some days,” Hide laughed along, “It would’ve been better if shit-faced McGee didn’t have to shout in the front row during the entire show.”

“Yeah, but it’s not college without being shit-faced, or at least that’s what everyone else thinks. Just wait until homecoming week,” Haise agreed.

“Haise, you have to promise me that you’ll let me lay low in your apartment during that time. Please!? I don’t want to die! Look at me, I’m too young to die! Who will annoy you with dank memes when I’m gone!? My roommate will be so shit-faced and bring his stupid friends and annoy me to death!” Hide said dramatically, his eyes full of fear and desperation.

“Where’s your RA in all of this? If your roommate is giving you so much trouble, shouldn’t he be able to help you?” Haise asked in concern.

“My RA is probably going to be shit-faced too! Plus, he’s scary! I’ve heard him yell at someone a couple of nights ago, literally screaming at them. Granted, he had a good reason. It was super late at night and he’s a pharmacy major so he’s already sleep deprived as it is. Still, the guy is all around moody and I swear to god he looked like he was going to slit my throat if I continued to talk to him my first day here-“ Hide trailed off, looking behind Haise and cowering in his seat as a guy with short, messy brown hair and glasses towered over the two of them.

“Oh no, don’t mind me. Go on, you little shit stain,” Nishiki said with a sadistic smirk.

Hide smiled up at the man, instantly going into ‘kiss ass’ mode, “But yeah, as I was saying… he could spit in my mouth and I’d say thank you sir.”

Haise made a choking noise in the back of his throat at Hide’s comment.

“You are fucking disgusting ya little shit,” Nishiki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Stop shit talking about me. I know what room you live in and I’m sure the college will thank me for taking out a student due to the overcrowding situation in the dorms. Also, tell your fucking roommate to stop making so much fucking noise. He sounds like a dying cat when he orgasms.”

Hide shivered and Haise made another choking noise. He didn’t need that thought put in his head, “Yeah, I’ll tell him.”

No, he wouldn’t. He wouldn’t tell him at all because he didn’t want to start conflict and he wanted Nishiki to get pissed off enough to kill his roommate, so he didn’t have to. Hide watched the man stalk off before sighing.

“I understand and I pity you,” Haise responded before smiling sweetly at Hide, “I will anticipate you staying with me for a week during homecoming.”

“Thank you! You are such a kind soul Haise,” Hide breathed a huge sigh of relief.

“However, if you ever say anything about being thankful for another man spitting in your mouth, I will force you to sleep outside,” Haise said quickly.

“Are you kink shaming me!? Or perhaps you’re jealous,” Hide said with a mischievous smirk.

“Kink shaming is my kink,” Haise smirked, remembering seeing a video of that somewhere.

“I am so proud of you, you are learning so quickly,” Hide grinned as he got up so they could make their way out of the building now that most people had left. He felt disappointment and sadness settle in his stomach at the thought that Haise would have to go home now. Sure, they would see each other in speech class, but Hide still didn’t want to face the reality of going back to his shitty roommate and not having anyone to talk to. He could text Haise. He knew that, but he didn’t want to seem clingy. Plus, he probably had studying to get back to.

“I suppose so, but I can only dream that I would get to your level Hide,” Haise laughed as he followed Hide outside.

“So, do you want me to walk you home?” Hide asked, covering up his desire to be with Haise with, “After all, I need to know where your house is so I can use it as a bomb shelter when homecoming week hits.”

Haise hummed at the surprise offer. He hadn’t been walked home before and with recent events, it would feel nice to have someone walk with him, to have another pair of eyes keep on the lookout. Of course, he also didn’t want Hide to become a target. However, his need for socializing a little longer outweighed his desire to keep Hide safe so he agreed, 

“Sure, I would love that.” Plus, it made Hide light up again in realization that he would be around the other for a little while longer. It made Haise feel good that he was able to make someone else feel happy, especially after so long of feeling awful about himself.

So, the two walked to Haise’s apartment, Hide blabbering about the Backstreet Boys and other pop bands he fell in love with. Haise was more of a classical or post rock person himself. He used to listen to punk, rock, or screamo when he was with his ex, but found it hard to stomach the music anymore because of what happened. Hide meanwhile went all over the place with his music. He couldn’t pinpoint one genre that he liked, it just depended on his mood. 

While most people would be annoyed or bored with Hide’s constant talking, Haise listened with his full attention. Haise wondered if Hide was a chatterbox because he wasn’t allowed to talk so much at home. Either way, he was glad someone would choose him to be the victim of their verbal assault.

It was a good ten minutes before they reached Haise’s apartment complex and Hide was sad because it sure didn’t feel like ten minutes. Hide tried to hide his disappointment and even began to think of excuses in his head that could keep him here longer. He’d see Haise tomorrow, but tomorrow seemed so far away.

“Well, this is where I live. I know it’s not too fancy but it’s homey,” Haise sighed as he stopped at the door marked 7.

“It’s a lot fancier than the dorms,” Hide laughed as he took a mental picture of the door number and the surrounding landscape, at least those that he could see in the dark. So, this was where Haise lived. 

“I guess you’re right. Are you going to be able to make it back on your own?” Haise asked, noting how Hide’s sunshiny glow seemed to dull a little bit now that their fun time was over.

“Yeah, I should be fine,” Hide responded, “I have good night vision.”

“If you say so…text me when you get back to the dorms?”

“Awwwhhh you care about me? And here I thought I was annoying you,” Hide smirked.

Haise rolled his eyes, “I think you just weren’t trying that hard this time. Just text me okay?”

“Okay mom I will,” Hide said with his own eye roll, gasping when Haise leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks for taking me out today,” Haise chirped before turning around and disappearing into his apartment.

Hide stood there stunned, wondering what the hell just happened, considering it did happen and it wasn’t just his imagination. Haise giggled, watching his reaction from the peephole. The blonde was blushing, touching his cheek lightly in shock. He didn’t seem put off by it at all, in fact he seemed to the like it. Which was good. Haise didn’t want to scare him off so soon.

“T-Thanks for coming with me. Bye Haise,” Hide stammered out, talking a bit louder than he intended in his shock. Haise giggled again as he watched the other stumble a little bit as he left.

Haise smiled a little to himself as he walked further into his apartment, his body jolting as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. At first, he thought it was Hide, already missing him or losing his way back and he laughed a little bit to himself. When he saw who it really was, his heart sunk to the floor. It was an unknown number, but he knew that threat, that wording anywhere.

The text read: ‘So I see you found another slut to play with. If you know what’s good for you, you’d send that pretty boy to the curb. If you don’t do it. I’ll make you do it. Your choice. Remember, you belong to me. It’s not over.’

Jason.

[You fucker! I’m going to slit his fucking throat! I told you to stay away from that stupid blonde idiot! That fucker is going to pay for what he did to us!] the voice inside Haise’s head shouted angrily. Haise whimpered and held his head. A headache was brewing. He slowly walked to his room, talking to himself, trying to soothe the voice’s nerves.

“I’m sorry. I just couldn’t say no. You saw the way he looked at me. The way he made us feel. He feels like home. That is a feeling I haven’t felt since mother was still alive.”

[That house was never a home Haise! Or should I say Kaneki!? She beat you!]

“Shut up Shiro. I’m tired. I’m going to bed.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my reverse bang fic!

~Two months later

“Seriously!? You can’t be serious!” Hide sighed, banging hard on his dorm room door, “Dude! Come on! Open up!”

Hide was not in the mood to deal with his roommate’s shit right now. He tried everything. Shouting. Banging on the door. Unlocking the door with his own set of keys, but the door wouldn’t budge. He could hear his roommate in there. Loud music was playing, and laughter could be heard.   
If he knew the RA wasn’t going to bite his head off, he would’ve asked him to come help him out. Nishiki was busy getting it on with his lady friends though and made it very clear to the floor that if anyone dared to ruin his time with his girlfriend that they would get his shoe up their ass or worse. Over the past couple months Hide had grown a bit closer to Nishiki and realized that he wasn’t serious about every death threat he made. See, the guy had a shitty personality on the outside, and while he still had a shitty personality on the inside, he was a shitty guy with feelings and some pretty good advice most times. They became pretty decent friends and continued being decent friends as long as Hide didn’t talk his ear off too much.

Nishiki also became his go to for advice when it came to Haise, like if their interactions were something more or just two dudes being friends. Nishiki deadpanned that they were gay as fuck and wondered if Hide was pulling his leg asking for advice or if he truly knew jack shit about relationships. He was surprised that it seemed to be the latter. It’s been two months since he kissed his cheek. They got a little closer, holding each other’s hands and sitting next to each other with Hide mostly leaning on Haise and reveling in the other’s company. Haise seemed to enjoy the friendly contact as well and didn’t seem to mind when Hide took those opportunities to sleep on his shoulder. In fact. he loved to run his fingers through Hide’s hair to drag him down further into sleep, something which Hide was severely lacking.

His roommate was a nightmare and even though there was an option to switch rooms, Hide found it was near impossible to find a new roommate or a room even available. The campus was overpopulated. That meant Hide was stuck with his monster of a roommate. His roommate burst into the room early in the morning with his friends, rousing Hide from sleep most days of the week. On the weekends his roommate would stumble in drunk and even vomited a couple of times on the floor of their room. Hide refused to clean up the guys vomit because the thought of it made him sick to his stomach so that meant sleeping outside of the room for the night. If he could get sleep. Sometimes he’d sleep outside of the room if his roommate was being too obnoxious. He tried snapping at his roommate to shut up, but he found after that that his roommate would try to make everything worse and be even louder if he rebelled against him. You’d think he’d be kicked out by now with all the noise he made, but sadly he was in good graces with the other RA who loves a good party, so he let it slide. Nishiki ignored it through noise cancelling headphones, which Hide would do if he wasn’t afraid of missing his alarm.

Hide was losing sleep and drinking a lot more energy drinks than he should be and Haise knew it. He could see it in his face. Though Hide still put up an upbeat front with Haise   
and stayed awake in his classes, Haise knew his sunshiny friend’s light was dulling. He complained of headaches a lot more and seemed to stumble around when he walked. He had always been clumsy but mostly from being hyper, not from sleep deprivation. So, it became a habit for the two of them to find an empty booth, sitting next to each other. Haise would take away Hide’s energy drink and make him lay his head on his shoulder or lay his head down on his lap and order him to take a nap while he read a book. Sometimes Hide wouldn’t fully sleep but he’d relax and close his eyes, talking about whatever was on his mind. He would’ve offered his apartment to Hide to regain some of the sleep he lost, but that text from Jason scared had him. He wanted to let some time pass so Jason would keep Hide off his radar. Either way, Hide needed to get some sleep instead of relying on energy drinks because it was getting to a point where Hide couldn’t sleep at night and Haise could see how badly his hands trembled in a resting state from the caffeine.

His roommate’s new trick is shoving something up against the door to prevent Hide from breaking into the dorm room. It was Friday, the start of the weekend before homecoming week. Everyone was going to party and be loud. Even though it was homecoming week they still had classes to go to so chances were high that Hide would also have to interact with students that were hungover or drunk. It was Hide’s nightmare. Haise said Hide could hide out at his apartment until things blew over but Hide didn’t have any new clothes to wear and didn’t have all his textbooks.

“Dude open up! I need to grab some things!” Hide shouted.

“Shut up nerd! Go fuck off and read a book!” someone inside the room yelled at him.

Hide groaned loudly and slumped against the wall in frustration. He stared at the door for a good few minutes before whipping out his phone and texting Haise.

‘Can’t get into my dorm. I’m coming over in ten.’

Hide couldn’t deal with it anymore. He was so tired and so irritable that he’d even sleep outside of Haise’s apartment if he had to. Anywhere relatively quiet would do. So, with a huge sigh, the blond pushed himself off the wall and made the trek to Haise’s apartment, hoping he remembered where it was.

It took twenty minutes for Hide to get to Haise’s apartment and it wasn’t because he forgot where he lived. It was due to the mass amounts of traffic that was overflowing the streets because of homecoming week. 

Hide nearly got hit crossing the road at one point and ended up having to sit down on the curb to make sure he wasn’t going to die of a heart attack. He didn’t know if he crossed when he wasn’t supposed to or if the driver was drunk, but it took a toll on Hide’s body and mind. When Haise threw open the door, even before Hide had a chance to press the doorbell, Hide was a shivering and sobbing mess.

“Hide! What happened!? Come in,” Haise exclaimed, his thoughts instantly going to Jason. Did he get ahold of him and Hide managed to escape? Was that why he was such a mess right now?

“S-Someone n-nearly r-r-ran m-me over,” Hide managed to sob out, nearly collapsing on the ground as Haise ushered him in.

“Seriously!? Oh my god that’s awful! Did you get a look at the car? License plate? We should report them!” Haise exclaimed, awestruck that that even happened. He knew it was nearing homecoming week, but seriously? There were already inebriated drivers out on the streets? He wondered what they were going to face Monday when classes started again. Haise led Hide over to the small couch he had in his apartment and held him close as the weight of everything finally broke him. Hide continued to blubber and sob although it was for the most part incoherent. Either way Haise was sympathetic and kept the sleep deprived man in his arms until he cried himself out.

“Well, it’s a good thing you came over when you did. I’ve just started making dinner,” Haise said softly, “I hope you like hamburger steak.”

Hide stomach growled in response. God, it’s been so long since he had a homecooked meal.

Haise giggled, “I’ll take that as a yes. Alright then, get up and take a shower. Dinner should be done by then and I’ll let you borrow some of my clothes. Alright?”

“You don’t have to-“

“Ah! I don’t want to hear it Hide. Let me take care of you, alright?” Haise said, cutting Hide’s protest off. He patted Hide’s back, gesturing him to get up, before taking his hand and leading him towards the bathroom. Haise lived in a very simple apartment. There was a small table with two chairs and a couch with a small, old TV set in one area along with a small kitchenette and a sink. The most interesting part about this space was that there was one, full bookshelf, with even more books stacked up on the ground around it and lining the walls of the apartment. Then there was a small bathroom and a small, simple bedroom off to the left.

Haise showed him where the towels were and how to work the shower and told him that he would set some new clothes out by the door for him. Then Haise left him alone to check on dinner. It was a small bathroom, a little cramped, but not too bad. I mean it was clean, cleaner than the boy’s bathroom on the dorm which meant Hide was thrilled. It was the little things that counted. As Hide stripped and stepped into the shower, a huge sigh left his lips as he felt the warm water hit against his back. It’s been a long time since he had an actual warm shower. The showers in the dorm were a joke at best. You’d think with as much money as he was spending for room and board, they would at least make sure there was enough hot water for everyone. God he could fall asleep in this…and he would’ve if he didn’t smell food and realize how ravenous he was.

So, Hide looked out, finding the clothes Haise set out for him and was relieved to find that they fit him quite nicely, even a little too big. Even though he was a little taller than Haise the white shirt with black short sleeves he provided hung off of his body comfortably, perhaps it was a pajama shirt. Haise greeted him with a smile as he walked out of the bathroom.

“You look like you feel better.”

“You’re lucky to even get hot water in the dorms,” Hide sighed, his body feeling more relaxed than it had been in months.

“Really? With the amount of money they ask you to pay for room and board? Guess I made the right choice getting an apartment instead.”

“That’s what I thought,” Hide said, wrapping his arms around Haise’s waist to show his gratitude, but also to look at the mouth-watering food he was making.

“I should’ve come over here sooner. The food smells amazing,” Hide sighed, looking at the food like someone who hadn’t proper meal in months, which was quite true to his case. Haise, who was wary of touch in the beginning of their relationship, leaned back against Hide, although that couldn’t just be because it was Hide. It’s not like he interacted with anyone else.

“Thank you,” Haise beamed, taking a spoon and scooping some seasoned potatoes up out of one of the pans and holding the spoon up to Hide’s lips, “Taste test this. I think I may have added too much seasoning.”

Hide took the bite willingly and moaned in response. It was heaven in his mouth. He wasn’t a potato person but if this was the only food left on the Earth Hide would eat it no questions asked, “It’s perfect.”

“I probably shouldn’t have asked another college student, anything homecooked would be tantalizing for you,” Haise sighed, but seemed pleased by Hide’s answer, nonetheless.

“That’s true. You could be making a fish smoothie and I’d still drink it like it was the best thing on Earth,” Hide agreed. Haise scrunched his nose up cutely at that.

“Fish smoothie?”

“Yeah, apparently that is a thing.”

“I feel like that would be something you would try. Also, haggis.”

“The smelly fish thing? Maybe. I once ate dog food on a dare. It was pretty good, although it was really hard to chew. Apparently, I almost ate a dryer sheet as a kid as well.”

“ No the smelly fish is called surströmming, it’s fermented herring. Oh, Hide how on Earth did you survive so long in this world?”

“I survive on the hate my enemies give me and dank memes.”

“Well aren’t you special,” Haise stated, “Well food should be done. Go sit down. I’ll make you a plate.”

“‘Kay mom,” Hide chirped.

“Don’t make me spank you with a wooden spoon, Hide.”

“Careful Haise, I’m a pretty kinky guy I might enjoy it.” Hide snorted.

Haise gasped, “Hide!”

“What? I can’t help it. If you think I’m lying test it out,” Hide smirked charmingly as he sat down and placed his head on top of his folded hands oh so innocently.

Haise rolled his eyes as he made two plates of food for them and walked over to the table, placing a plate in front of Hide, “Hush now and eat.”

Hide didn’t need to be told twice and dug in like this would be the last meal he’d ever have. He’d been severely neglecting his body lately and forgot many times to feed his body unless Haise reminded him. Haise frowned in concern, “Don’t tell me you’ve been forgetting to eat. I mean I get I had to remind you when lunchtime rolled around but are you telling me this has been a routine Hide? What am I going to do about you?”

Hide hummed and choked out an “I’m sorry” before continuing to stuff his face with Haise’s godly cooking. Haise sighed but smiled at Hide with endearment. At least he was enjoying the meal. Hide of course was the first to finish and belched loudly before slumping in his seat happily.

“Scuse’ me,” Hide smiled, scratching his cheek in embarrassment. Haise sighed and raised an eyebrow. Hide had food on the corner of his mouth.

“It’s not healthy to starve yourself. You should’ve told me it was getting this bad,” Haise sighed, leaning over to wipe away the food on Hide’s face with a thumb and licking it off of his own finger. He knew he was scared about Hide coming over with Jason on the prowl, but if it was really this bad, he would’ve let Hide come over, only if he could escort him.

Hide shrugged, his cheeks flushed a little bit when Haise touched near his lips, “I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Well you didn’t do a very good job. I saw the amount of energy drinks you drank. Besides, we’re friends, I’m allowed to be worried. Being worried means I care. We’re supposed to be there for each other. Yes?” Haise sighed, Hide frowned and looked down at the floor guiltily.

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be. It’s okay. But if you need a place to stay next time, let me know. It’s not easy dealing with an asshole roommate.”

“Okay…”

“Don’t look so guilty,” Haise sighed before leaning over to kiss Hide’s lips, wanting to light Hide back up again. He didn’t like this gloomy, sad, Hide.

‘What the fuck!?’ was the first thing that flashed through Hide’s head with Haise’s lips on his. The second thing was, ‘wow he’s a good kisser’. The third thing was ‘wow I am so fucking gay. Like I knew from the beginning but god I am so gay’.

As Haise pulled away, Hide leaned forward, trying to chase after Haise’s lips. He was disappointed that it ended so soon. It was such a nice feeling, he didn’t want it to stop. His head was buzzing so pleasantly, and his lips twitched at the strange contact. The only other person he kissed was his mom, it was so awesome kissing someone else for a change.   
‘That was a stupid thought Hide’, he thought to himself. Whatever, he was sleep deprived and he was sure this was a dream.

Haise was laughing at him and Hide soon realized he had said that out loud and was talking to himself.

“I’m glad I broadened your horizons Hide,” Haise laughed.

“You’re a much better kisser than my mom,” Hide grinned goofily he looked high.

“Oh, honey you really are tired, aren’t you?” Haise laughed before taking his hand and dragging him off to his bedroom. He didn’t know why he was doing this. He knew it was a mistake. He could hear the voice inside of his head yelling at him to stop. That Hide could not be trusted. He ignored it though. His feelings towards Hide made him feel like he was on cloud nine, a feeling he thought he would never have again after Jason. Especially when Shiro developed and started scaring anyone who got close to him. Shiro seemed a little wary about Hide though and he was surprised he hadn’t popped out yet. He knew he should let Hide know about this, but he didn’t want to scare away the only person so far that managed to get close to him. He hoped Shiro wouldn’t ruin this for him.

“Awwhhh you don’t have any weird nudey magazines or sex toys in here. What a disappointment,” Hide commented, eliciting a choking noise from Haise.

“Oh, come on! Who says I don’t have sex toys!?”

“Is it banana?”

“Oh my god Hide, again with the bananas!?” Haise laughed.

“You just seem like that type of person!” Hide said with a huge blush. Oh shit, this was Haise’s bedroom. What does this mean? Were they gonna fuck? What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know how to make love with a dude! He didn’t quite know how to do it with a chick either, I mean he read about it for sex education, but he didn’t know how to actually do it! Maybe that’s why he was having a hard time not killing the mood. If there was any mood.

“I think if anyone is that type of person it would be you Hide. You’re very obsessed with bananas. Maybe it was your unconscious mind telling you you were gay.”

“That seems fair,” Hide nodded.

“Have you ever done it with someone before?” Haise asked, sitting cross legged on the bed.

“N-No…” Hide said self-consciously.

“Do you want to?” Haise asked, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, especially since it’s been like, two months since I kissed your cheek. It’s not necessarily a good lead up to sex, huh? I’ve never really had that in my last relationship, but all the books I read about things leading up to sex seem fake and weird.”

“Well…I don’t know. I mean I do want to, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t know how…” Hide trailed off before rambling off, “I wouldn’t say it’s a bad thing. I mean you did make me dinner which was hella good. I believe the phrase is dinner and a movie first, but nothing good is playing and I l-like you and I think your butt is awesome so…please be gentle?”

“Wow you have such a way with words,” Haise smiled endearingly, “I knew you were staring at my ass when I first met you.”

“I’m not that perverted! Am I?” Hide asked, his face going a dark red at being caught.

“You seemed like the type,” Haise shrugged in amusement, “Anyways, like I said, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel comfortable with it.”

“No, I’m fine with it. I mean I’m sure it feels a lot better than my hand and I haven’t even jacked off that much so-“

“Hide.”

“Yeah?”

“Come here and stop rambling.”

“Kay…” Hide said, awkwardly sitting next to Haise, unsure of what he should be doing.

“If you feel uncomfortable at any point in time let me know and I will stop. Okay? You’re not going to insult me if you want to stop. Okay.” Haise said, being totally serious and   
staring straight at Hide. Consent was everything to him, especially after what Jason did.

Hide nodded, feeling his heartbeat pick up at how close Haise was getting and how serious he was being, but he did blurt out, “Okay.”

That was what Haise was waiting for. He closed the distance between the two of them and pressed his lips against Hide’s once again. This time, the kiss was deeper and held deeper intent than the first one had. Hide felt his head swim but instead of being stunned like the first time, Hide hesitantly kissed back. Haise raised his hand up to grab the back of Hide’s head and deepened the kiss, his tongue pressing against Hide’s lips, asking for access. Or at least that’s what Hide assumed as he hesitantly opened his mouth to accept Haise. It was a strange sensation but Hide soon got up the nerve to explore Haise’s mouth as well. His head was buzzing so much he thought he accidentally drank too much caffeine today.

“God you’re addicting. I’ve never wanted anyone else so much. Do you know how much sleep I’ve lost over you?” Haise whispered when he pulled away to kiss down Hide’s neck. Hide shivered a little both at the gesture and the words.

“Seriously? I don’t think I’m that interesting-” Hide mentioned, gasping when he felt a nip on his neck in response.

“Nonsense. You glow like you’re the sun itself,” Haise said, licking over the bite, “Your body looks amazing in my clothes. I wish you’d take off your jacket more.”

“The sun? Wow I’ve never been called that before,” Hide said, burying his nose into Haise’s neck. God his smell was so dizzying, so good. He was afraid of touching him though and messing up.

“You can touch me too you know,” Haise whispered, and even without seeing his face Hide could tell he was amused, “It’s not like you to be so reserved Hide.”

“U-Uhm okay…” Hide responded, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Haise. Haise ran his hands up under Hide’s shirt, making the blond jolt at the contact on his skin. Oh…like that? Hide copied Haise and began to explore Haise’s body.

“There you go,” Haise praised, lowering his head to suck on Hide’s neck. Hide moaned at that, his hands trailing over Haise’s body. Some parts of his body were raised up, scarred over. It didn’t feel like the smooth skin that Hide had. He wondered what the stories behind them were, but he didn’t want to kill the mood. That was a question for another time. Hide hesitantly moved his hands down to grope Haise’s ass.

Haise laughed, “I was wondering when you were going to do that.”

“It-it feels better than just looking at it from afar,” Hide commented.

“I bet. Although I feel hot. Maybe we should take off our shirts. What do you think?” Haise smirked as he tugged the bottom of Hide’s shirt. Hide immediately raised his arms in eagerness. Haise laughed kindly at his eagerness but helped him get his shirt off, allowing Hide to do the same for him.

“Sorry I don’t have biceps or anything. I’m kinda a twig,” Haise giggled.

“Nonsense, I’m a twig too. Now I don’t feel bad. Besides I like twigs. They’re...twiggy. Big muscley men are kind of gross.”

“I feel the same way,” Haise agreed. After Jason, he really disliked big muscley men, “Lay down. Let me ravish you.”

“Ravish or raddish?”

“Oh, honey you have no filter whatsoever when you’re nervous or turned on, do you?”

“I don’t know how to be sexy. Maybe you can you teach me?” Hide asked sweetly as he obediently lay down.

“With pleasure,” Haise said, leaning over him with a dangerous smirk. Hide made a squeaking sound in the back of his throat as he felt his dick twitch in anticipation. Haise smiled before attacking Hide once again, trailing kisses down his neck towards his chest, before finally taking one of Hide’s nipples into his mouth. Hide whimpered at the strange sensation, especially when Haise began to play with his other nipple. He wondered why something like this felt so good, seemed a little weird considering they were men and-

Hide gasped when he felt Haise’s hand trail down and press against his growing erection, “Stop thinking and questioning it so much. Just enjoy it,”

Okay, fair. But shouldn’t he be doing something? He wanted to pleasure Haise as well.

“W-What about you?” Hide asked.

“I’m getting plenty from the faces and noises you’re making. Don’t you worry,” Haise smirked, his voice dropping down low which made Hide’s stomach feel weird. So, Hide focused on Haise’s ministrations. He could feel his pants get tighter and tighter and he found it harder to stay still. Once Haise decided Hide’s nipples had had enough attention, he trailed further down, his eyes trained on Hide’s face which had a soft flush to it. He had a hard time keeping eye contact with Haise, the way he looked at him just made his stomach feel weird. It wasn’t bad…it was just that it became harder to control himself when he looked at Haise looking at him like that.

“Are you still okay with this?” Haise asked, tugging the hem of Hide’s sweatpants a little bit.

Hide nodded eagerly, almost taking his own pants off in his eagerness. Haise beat him to it though and took them off in one fluid moment including his boxers. It was hard to say at this point Hide felt any embarrassment, he was just wondering what else Haise was going to do to him and how good it was going to feel. Hide almost yelled when he felt Haise’s lips around his dick. Oh, wow okay. This was actually happening.

Haise laughed at his reaction, eliciting a breathy moan from Hide because his mouth was still on him and fuck that felt good. Hide felt self-conscious about the sounds coming from his mouth and pressed the back of his hand against it. Haise didn’t like this, he wanted to hear Hide being pleasured by him. If Jason was out there somewhere, he wanted him to hear him pleasuring Hide, this cute sunshiny man that seem so confident and outgoing but when in bed he melted into a submissive, whining mess. He wanted Jason to hear him move on and to show him that Haise could pleasure another man. He wasn’t a fuck up. Jason was just an asshole.

Hide was beginning to squirm more under his grip, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. This won’t do. No, he wanted to be inside of him. It was such a fucking rush to be the one on top for once. To be the one in control, but to also do things the way he wished his first time would’ve went. Haise removed himself from Hide who whined in frustration.

“Don’t worry love. I’m not finished yet,” Haise purred as he removed Hide’s hand from his mouth and leaned down to kiss him. Hide kissed back eagerly. He didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep or the feelings, he had pushed down for the past two months, but he wanted to be devoured by Haise. He wanted him to mark him up. He wanted to smell like him. He wanted everyone to know he was his.

“Y-Your pants. T-Take them off?” Hide stammered when they parted, unsure if he was even supposed to make demands considering he was the bottom in this situation.

“You should do it. More excuse to touch my ass,” Haise smiled. Hide complied gladly, his fingers fumbling on the buttons of Haise’s pants in his eagerness. He managed to   
unbutton them though and slowly released Haise from his confines.

“Are you still okay with this?” Haise asked, brushing the hair out of Hide’s face whose pupils were dilated. He kept staring at Haise’s erection with curiosity and a bit of apprehension.

“Y-Yeah…you’re really good at this…”

“I had a lot of practice,” Haise smiled.

“You’ll have to teach me how to give a blow job.”

“Maybe another time. I want the focus to be on you tonight. Okay?”

“Okay….”

“You look so beautiful this way…”

“I feel like a weirdo.”

“Well, you are one beautiful weirdo. You shouldn’t cover your mouth love. I love the noises you make. I want you to be loud. Enjoy yourself,” Haise giggled.

“Fuck I feel like I’m drowning in your eyes,” Hide breathed, his head felt so fuzzy and he wondered if he was getting drunk off of Haise.

Haise laughed, grabbing the lube before pouring a good amount in his hand, “If you thought that felt good, just wait until I get inside of you.”

“Are you sure that’s going to fit?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ll be gentle. Don’t worry.”

Hide nodded, relaxing where he was.

“Alright. This is going to feel weird,” Haise warned as he inserted a finger inside Hide. Hide squirmed a little bit but it was tolerable. After about a minute or so of movement he   
added a second finger before he began to stretch him out with his fingers.

“It’s going to hurt a little bit, but I promise you’ll feel really good soon,” Haise said, noticing Hide’s discomfort. Haise busied himself looking for the other’s prostate. It took only a couple moments before he hit it.

“F-Fuck!” Hide yelped as a wave of pleasure overtook him.

“Found it,” Haise smirked before he curled his fingers, hitting that bundle of nerves once again. Hide moaned loudly, pressing himself down on Haise’s fingers.

“F-Fuck! Don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Hide moaned loudly.

“Oh, if only you could see the faces you are making right now,” Haise sighed as he added a third finger to continue to stretch Hide out, making sure to continue to hit that place to help avoid any discomfort it may cause. He stretched him out for a minute or two, making sure Hide was feeling more pleasure than pain before he removed his fingers. Hide whined when the pleasure stopped but Haise kissed him to cut him off.

“Are you still okay with this?” Haise asked, his eyes soft as he looked down at Hide who looked about ready to cry. He was so desperate for release and this teasing was driving him crazy.

“Y-Yes…p-please Haise,” Hide choked out.

“Alright,” Haise sighed, kissing him again, “Just give me one moment okay?”

Haise grabbed the lube once again and poured more in his hand before spreading it on his own member, a soft moan leaving his lips as he stroked himself. Hide watched him, feeling a little nervous but mostly desperate to have Haise inside of him. He wanted to feel more pleasure. This was a heck of a lot better than just using his hand.

“Alright,” Haise sighed, positioning himself in front of Hide’s entrance, “This may hurt a little bit, but I’m going to go slow. Try to keep yourself as relaxed as possible. I swear once you get used to it, it’s going to feel a lot better.”

Hide nodded, letting Haise grab his leg and lift it over his shoulder before intertwining his own hand with his. Then he slowly began to push himself inside. Hide winced, his body beginning to tense instinctively because…well things were not supposed to go up there. Or at least things never went up there before.

“God Hide you’re so tight,” Haise groaned, squeezing his hand a little bit as he slowly pushed himself deeper, “You’re doing so good Hide…”

Hide gritted his teeth as Haise buried himself deeper. Fuck this hurt! How the hell did girls even put up with this shit!? Haise felt bad. Even with his extensive preparation he was still a little much for Hide. He didn’t push any deeper until Hide was used to him where he was and pet back Hide’s hair, trying to comfort him. He praised him and reminded him to relax as much as he could.

“I’m all the way in. You’re doing very good. I know the first time hurts. I promise I’m going to make you feel so good in a minute or two,” Haise whispered a few minutes later, kissing Hide’s face and wiping away any tears that slid out from his eyes.

In a moment or two, Hide seemed to have relaxed a bit, getting used to Haise’s size. Haise began to slowly move, continuing to pet Hide’s face and kissing all over while he tried to find that special place that’ll have him melt in pleasure once again. It took a minute before Haise found it, but when he did Hide practically screamed, his pain long forgotten when he felt that wave of pleasure hit him again.

Haise groaned, feeling Hide tighten around him and lined himself up so that he would continue to hit that place over and over again. Soon Hide was screaming his name, crying out for an entirely different reason.

“God Hide you feel so good. God, I love you,” Haise groaned, quickening his pace as he realized Hide was nearing his climax already. That was partially his fault. He really stimulated him in the beginning. No matter. Haise would be able to meet him in no time.

“H-Haise! O-Oh g-god Haise! I l-love you! G-God don’t stop!” Hide screamed, his body arching off of the bed as Haise pounded into him. He didn’t even know what he was screaming anymore or how loud he was being, nor did he care. As far as he could tell, he needed to stress relief and the way Haise was making him feel was way too much.

“Cum for me Hide,” Haise groaned out, his rhythm becoming erratic as he neared his own climax. The way Hide was tightening around him was driving him wild.

That was all Hide needed to be pushed over the edge, a loud groan ripping through his throat as his orgasm ripped through him. With a few thrusts, Haise soon followed him. Burying his head into his neck as he rode out his orgasm, once he was finished, he pulled out of Hide and collapsed beside him so he wouldn’t suffocate him under his body weight. It took a few moments for their breathing to return to normal, but Haise was the first to speak.

“How did it feel? Are you okay?” Haise asked.

“Yeah. That felt amazing,” Hide croaked out, all the tension his body once had before arriving at Haise’s house dissipated, “Does that mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“Yeah…if you want to be,” Haise giggled.

“Sweet,” Hide sighed with a soft, dopey smile, “I have a sexy boyfriend and here I thought I would die alone. I totally owe you breakfast tomorrow.”

“Nonsense. Relax and get some sleep. You need it,” Haise sighed with an endearing smile as he reached up to run his hands through Hide’s tousled hair to get him to shut up and go to sleep.

Hide whined, “But it’s too early…”

“Shhh…go to sleep…”

Hide whined again but closed his eyes regardless, “Love you, Haise.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

~

Okay, so obviously waking up in someone else’s house, naked, and feeling gross with dried sweat on you was a little disorientating. But imagine waking up to having a knife pressed under your neck and an angry Haise staring down at you. Last time Hide checked, sleepovers never happened this way, nor did the fact that you fucked someone, unless who you fucked was a girl and you forgot to wear protection. Then the idea of having a knife under your neck made sense.

So yeah, that’s what Hide woke up to.

“Uhhh….” Hide choked out, his eyes wide as he looked up at Haise.

“Don’t move or I’ll slit your throat. Got me?” he said, but his voice was lower and more gravelly sounding. Oh…oh this wasn’t Haise was it? Oh shit. What the hell happened while   
he was out.

Hide was thankful that the knife under his throat made him awake enough not to nod his head otherwise he’d be very dead right now. Instead he hummed in response to show he agreed.

“The name is Shiro. I don’t know what the fuck your intentions are with Kaneki, but I’m not going to let you come nearer to him. Got it? He’s already been through enough shit to have some fuck head like you mess up his life even more,” Shiro spat, his eyes narrowed in hatred.

Whoa. Wait. Kaneki?

“Shiro…can we…talk about this?” Hide asked, being careful not to move his throat too much, “I swear I am not here to hurt Haise. I don’t want to hurt him. Whose Kaneki?”

“Kaneki is Haise, before he changed his name. Fuck Haise could easily be another personality for all I care. The fact you have even met him was a fucking mistake. You’re both going to get yourself hurt.”

“Dude can we just sit and talk about this? I don’t have a weapon on me and it’s really hard to speak when you have something sharp against your neck. ”

Shiro glowered at Hide, pressing his knife harder against his neck in warning. He did have a point though. He had no weapon on him. Plus, it would hurt Haise/Kaneki if he did hurt Hide. He had already mentioned him being in danger and it would be a disservice if he didn’t explain the danger,so he at least had some sort of opportunity to try and protect himself.

Shiro huffed and withdrew the knife from Hide’s neck. Hide sighed in relief as Shiro sat cross legged on the bed, still glowering, but no longer threatening to kill him.

“Kaneki is Haise. Kaneki was Kaneki when he was still dating Jason. I didn’t exist until Kaneki escaped Jason. Jason was an abusive asshole. He locked Kaneki in his house, raped him, invited his friends over and they took turns using his body for their own pleasure. Kaneki was going through a rough time in his life, losing his mother and moving in with his abusive, neglectful aunt. He was hoping to get a rise out of her, to get attention by dating a bad boy. Kaneki didn’t expect to be basically kidnapped and controlled by Jason although honestly looking back on it the guy looked fishier than hell. He didn’t even try to hide his shit personality. Jason still deems Kaneki, now Haise, as his, and will hurt and destroy anyone who gets in his way or gets close enough to Haise. 

That means you are in danger Hide. You and Haise are in danger. I don’t trust this happy go lucky attitude of yours either. It makes me sick. It’s better if you just leave Haise alone. You’re both going to be hurt in the end,” Shiro explained in a no-nonsense tone. He didn’t seem the type to go into a huge amount of detail, whether it be to save Hide’s or Haise’s mental health from recounting the memories, he didn’t know.

“But living his life in fear isn’t going to help things either! Haise wants to be happy! There has to be some way we could get rid of this guy! He’s stalking him, that warrants a restraining order right!?”

“You don’t know Jason like I know him! Why don’t you just take the warning and get out!?”

“Because I love him! Look I get you want to protect him, but I want to protect him too. I want to make him happy too! The cycle has to stop. I’m not planning on going anywhere Shiro, so if you want to kill me, then kill me! You know Haise would never forgive you if you did!”

“You are the biggest fucking idiot I have ever seen! Why the hell would you want to be around him. He’s a psycho! Obviously, since I exist and I’m not supposed to exist!”

“He’s not a psycho because you are around! It is perfectly normal when something like that happens to act in this way. Haise was hurt and he felt like he needed to be someone else and create someone else to protect himself! I don’t care if everyone else would think you’re a psycho or Haise is a psycho! I don’t think that. This is the way Haise is and I love him and I’m going to support him! If that means I have to deal with you, then I will deal with you too and Kaneki. I’ll love you two both as much as Haise!” Hide responded in determination. He didn’t want to lose Haise now! Not after how close they had become these past few months!Not after what they did last night! 

“Idiot!” Shiro snarled.

“I understand why you may think that, but I am not backing down!”

Shiro growled in frustration and got off the bed, storming out, “Fine then! Get yourself killed. I don’t care! I don’t know what Haise sees in you anyways.”

“You and me both!” Hide called back, “So are you making breakfast or am I!?”

“I’m making breakfast! You might burn the apartment down!” Shiro yelled back.

Hide wasn’t insulted because honestly, it’s been awhile since he has used stove, there was a good chance he would burn the apartment down. Also, he was finding it quite hard to move without pain around his hips so if there was a fire he’d probably die. So, Hide carefully and slowly trailed after Shiro, putting on pajama pants before leaving the bedroom.

“If it makes you feel better I could just leave-”

“No! Not after what happened last night! If Jason is stalking around, he’ll kill you the moment you step out of this apartment! Besides you being sleep deprived all over again is worse because your reflexes will be slow and you’ll be even dumber than you usually are. You’ll be easy prey. You’ll stay here where I can keep and eye on you,” Shiro huffed as he angrily slammed a pan down on the stove and ripped open the fridge door to look for eggs.

“Uhmmm…ow?” Hide responded at Shiro’s harsh words.

“I’m not apologizing. Haise can when I give him back control.”

“Alright. Well I’ll be a good dumb ass and watch some Saturday morning cartoons while you make breakfast,” Hide said, a little dejectedly as he walked towards the TV.

Shiro sighed in frustration. As much as he hated to admit it…Haise was right…Hide looked adorable and he was more adorable when he was being annoying as fuck. This gloomy, sad, Hide was even more annoying than his usual bubbly self. If Hide wasn’t going to fuck off so easily, he might as well enjoy his time with him. It’s been awhile, a long while since they talked to someone other than themselves. There will come a day when Hide will want to fuck off. Once he figures out what he got himself into he’ll be gone, and it’ll just be him and Haise again. Might as well enjoy the company while the company was still here, huh? So Shiro marched over to Hide and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Yes, be a good dumb ass and watch cartoons. I will join you shortly.”

Hide watched Shiro walk off, feeling confused. So…did Shiro hate him or like him? Or was he the type of person that went from zero to ten in only a moment and went back to zero in the next moment? Oh well. He’ll get used to it. It’s a part of Haise after all! Of course, he’d have to do some more research on multiple personality disorder in order to know how to support Haise as much as he could. Or in this case would it be Haise and Shiro? I mean they were one person, but different personalities and voices.

“You do love me!” Hide chirped with a huge grin.

“Nonsense. You’re just more annoying when you’re gloomy. Besides if you won’t fuck off right away, I might as well have some fun with you before you decide too. They always decide too. It’s been a long time since we had company,” Shiro explained with a shrug, brushing off Hide’s comment.

“You know for someone trying to protect Haise you are a lot more open than he is.”

“I have nothing to hide, and if you try something, I’ll break your neck in an instant,” Shiro said confidently.

“That sounds kinky.”

“I thought you were going to watch cartoons.”

“Yeah yeah dad I’m going.”

“Dad?”

“Yeah. Haise is more mom-like and you are more dad-like.”

“And you are our dumb ass kid?”

“Bingo.”

“I prefer dumb ass boyfriend.”

“Call it what you will. What the fuck there’s no good cartoons on! I haven’t watched decent TV in two months, take pity on me TV gods!”

“Oh, you poor thing. Read a book,” Shiro deadpanned.

“I already read books on a daily basis! I want something to rot my brain out, not grow it!” Hide whined dramatically.

Shiro shook his head, a small smirk on his face. It was hard not to. The guy was acting like he normally would. It was so strange that after having a knife pressed to his throat, he was acting like there was nothing wrong.

[You picked an interesting one Haise, I’ll give you that. But I wouldn’t keep your hopes up. He may be a little bit different than everyone else but wait until he sees Jason. He’ll never come near us again. You’ve been reading too many romance books.]

[I can’t believe you! I didn’t say you could take control! You better not have hurt him! Besides, this is a good thing, no one has stayed around this long before when they realized there is more than one of us. This could be different. I’m going to keep my hopes up! I believe in Hide.

[Wow you two are truly the two biggest idiots I have ever known. Chill out, I’m making him breakfast. As far as I’m concerned, I don’t want him to leave quite yet. I’ve seen something move outside the window this morning and I’m sure it’s Jason. He needs to stay here so we can watch him and keep him safe. Besides, I want to have fun with him too. It’s not fair for you to keep him all to yourself.]

Hide continued to whine for a few more minutes before settling down on the couch, apparently figuring out Shiro wasn’t going to entertain him and besides the cartoon playing wasn’t that bad…just not his favorite. After about twenty minutes or so a plate of eggs, toast, and sausages was shoved under Hide’s nose.

“Eat up you whiney, human adult.” Was Shiro’s response.

“Fank woo,” Hide said, already shoving toast into his mouth. Shiro sighed and shook his head before sitting beside Hide with his own plate.

“Don’t eat with your mouth full. If you choke, I am not performing the Heimlich maneuver on you. I will let you die on this floor.”

“Haise won’t let you.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“Will he?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s a very uneasy maybe. I’m not your run of the mill dumb ass ya know. I am a dumb ass but that is merely a mask. I am truly a smart ass at heart. I think I would be missed for a very long time.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, eating for a moment or two in silence before asking, “Have you ever felt like you were being watched?”

“Well I look like a pretty goofy guy, so I guess I always feel like I’m being watched, or at least stared at,” Hide said.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean recently do you feel like you are being watched?”

“Is this about that Jason guy? If he really hated my guts, why doesn’t he just off me already?”

“He likes the chase. The build up before the attack. He’s a psychopath and he won’t hesitate to kill you or make you his pet.”

“His pet? Why hasn’t he been caught yet?” Hide asked, his appetite diminishing. This Jason guy sure sounded awful, but it wasn’t enough to make him want to run away and leave Haise or Shiro. Was he scared the more Shiro talked about him? Of course. But they’ve been in pain for so long because of this asshole and Hide wanted to help. If you loved someone a lot you were supposed to want to go to great lengths to be with them, or at least that’s what Hide got from the movies.

“He’s not stupid. He’s far from stupid. Haise tried in the past to report him to the police and he managed to get away. The guy is huge. He’s a monster. Like a bull. He has brains and brawn.”

“Wow. That’s poetic.”

“Be serious Hide.”

“I am being serious. Look the guy sounds like a nightmare. I don’t know if you’re describing him in depth like this just to scare me off, but I’m telling you, I’m not going anywhere. I am confident the guy can mow me down from the way you talk about him. I am a twig. But I am also a very smart twig and every beefy psychotic monster of a man has a weakness. They can’t cover all of their flaws. I’ve watched plenty of detective movies to know that-”

“This isn’t some detective movie Hide! It’s not that predictable! This is real life and if you get hurt you are hurt. No transition to another scene is going to make things better. There is no cinematic magic healing or a magical plot device that’ll make everything better. If he hurts you bad enough you could die. I get you love Haise and you want to play ‘the hero’ but you are only one man-”

“I’m not trying to play ‘the hero’! I get it’s not like the detective movies-“

“Do you Hide!? Do you?”

“Look Shiro. It’s my body. It’s my life. I’m not going anywhere no matter what you tell me about this fuckhead so drop it. I don’t care, I’m not letting this fucker ruin my relationship with you or Haise. His time with you is done and over with and he’s just going to have to accept it. He doesn’t control you and if you want to be happy, whether it be with me or without me, you deserve to be happy.”

“You are an idiot. What? Now that Haise decided to fuck you you think you know everything there is to know about love? Don’t preach about something you don’t know about!” Shiro snapped.

“You don’t have to know about love to know when someone’s basic human rights are being violated! I may not know exactly what love should be like, but when I first met you, I thought you were the most interesting and beautiful person! You weren’t put off by me! You weren’t trying to shove me into things I didn’t want to do or trying to change me! You accepted me the way I was, and everything just felt so natural with you. Do you know how hard it has been trying to socialize with people!? Even my own parents who think they know every little thing about me, but they know jack shit!? I’ve spent my whole life impressing people, but I never once felt like I had to try with you! At least let me try to do my share and help you get rid of this guy. To give you the happiness you gave me and the acceptance you gave me,” Hide dropped the cheery attitude, his amber eyes glossed over in pain and desperation.

It was hard for Hide to make friends, in fact, the friends he had in high school were merely acquaintances. It’s not that people didn’t like him, it was just that Hide was a little…well he was too strange. He was too happy and it put people off. It didn’t matter what bad thing happened, Hide was always smiling and looking at things in a positive light. While it was true people admired people who could always stay happy, after a while they ended up hating them out of jealousy or they started to think the person was stupid. That wasn’t to say Hide never got sad. He did. On a daily basis. But he wanted to believe the world was a beautiful place. He wanted so desperately to be happy, so he pretended to be happy. Sometimes it worked, sometimes he would be truly happy. Sometimes it didn’t. Either way, he didn’t want to live his life being sad and if he had to fake being happy than he would. It was lonely though. He didn’t expect people to be put off by it, but at the same time he was scared of feeling sad, so he kept being happy and putting people off. He tried other means of impressing people, including his parents who expected him to be a genius when he simply wasn’t. Being happy made him feel like he was in control because he was controlling his own emotions…or so he thought. Haise wasn’t put off by him though and made it easier for Hide to drop his happy façade. The happiness he put on everyday felt more real around Haise and he didn’t want that happiness to fade away.

Hide sighed, placing his half-eaten plate of food on the table, no longer hungry, before walking off to the bedroom and leaving Shiro to his own thoughts.

[You really picked an interesting one Haise…]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three will be out late tomorrow! Hope you are enjoying it so far!


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of my fic for the reverse bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. I know this is suppose to be a break day for the reverse bang, but I had a pretty bad headache after work and I didn't post it when I said I was going to...anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the fic so far. Thanks for continuing to read!

Hide woke up again to arms wrapping around his waist. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but after arguing with Shiro he had decided he’d escape reality through sleep. Hide inhaled sharply when he felt lips on his neck, pressing gentle kisses to the skin there.

“Hello? Did you enjoy your nap?” the voice asked. Based on the voice Hide could tell it was Haise. Good. Shiro was becoming a buzz kill. Hide looked over to look at Haise through half lidded eyes, smiling softly up at him. Haise leaned down to kiss him, his hands stroking the blond’s hair lazily.

“I’m sorry. I yelled at you,” Hide croaked out.

“Nonsense. It was a heated situation. I should apologize anyways for Shiro…although Shiro is technically me so I guess I should apologize for my own actions, though they are a little fuzzy. You were talking about Jason though. Yes?”

“Yeah. I’m not changing my mind,” Hide responded, threatening to start up another argument if needed.

Haise nodded, “Okay….then I will put my trust in you.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. The week is still young, and I don’t want to spend the whole week arguing. Don’t think I won’t be over protective over you though. You are to not walk alone at night, daytime it just depends. Those are more so Shiro’s conditions than mine. It’s not that we’re trying to control you, it’s just that we figured that if Jason shows himself, he’d have to deal with both of us rather than just you.”

“So, I’m kind of like a damsel in distress?”

“I wouldn’t say that, but we know Jason more than you do so you’ll be at a serious disadvantage.”

“Makes sense.”

“Alright, that’s enough about him. What shall we do now?”

“Well, we’re in bed so I have one or two things in mind….”

So, the two of them took another nap. What? You thought they were going to have sex? Come on we’re dealing with college students here. Sleep is the top priority when you have down time. Didn’t you know?  
~

Hide spent his time at Haise’s house over the week which was definitely something Hide had needed for a long time. For once he felt well rested, other than the massive caffeine headache he had Saturday that left him bedridden and napping the whole time. Haise was happy enough to provide him with a little bit of coffee and stay in bed with him all day. Due to it being homecoming week they didn’t have a lot of homework, so they were free to do whatever they wanted. Haise mostly read a book, carding his fingers through Hide’s hair who watched television. They also watched movies and talked about stuff, mostly topics which weren’t sad or triggering for Haise. Hide did learn more about Shiro though and what made him come into existence. Apparently, he had existed ever since Haise/Kaneki was a kid, he was a voice in his head that slowly emerged as another personality after Jason’s abuse. When Hide asked whether or not Haise would want to be called Kaneki again, Haise thought maybe later on in the future. Haise was merely a substitute name to help hide his identity from Jason, which of course failed, but he had gotten so used to being Haise Sasaki that it felt weird to be called Kaneki. Kaneki was a name that represented so much pain and trauma, Haise was a new name. A new life full of new possibilities.

Shiro made his appearance a couple of times too, which allowed Hide more time to get to know him. One thing that was a little different from the brief reading Hide had done on multiple personality disorder was that Haise and Shiro communicated to each other quite well. Haise couldn’t remember too much when Shiro was in control but he had fuzzy snippets. While Shiro seemed mostly irritable and angry he loved Haise very much and always kept Haise in the loop with what went on…at least most of the time. Sometimes he left out some details to avoid upsetting Haise. Hide also figured out Shiro had a softer side to his tough exterior. He wasn’t like Haise where he was always cuddling but he liked to rest his head on Hide’s. Shiro was also obsessed with Hide’s scent and love inhaling it deeply.

Now what made Haise shift over to Shiro was a little complicated. Sometimes Shiro would take over by brute force like that time when he pressed a knife to Hide’s throat when they first met.. Another reason Shiro would take over is obviously when Haise was triggered or threatened, Haise had a case of anxiety so Shiro would usually take over if Haise felt anxious. Other times Shiro would take over if he was bored but that wasn’t very often, that is, before Hide became a new addition. With Hide around, Shiro took over a lot more, although it wasn’t out of brute force.Haise and Shiro communicated well so Shiro wouldn’t be taking over during Haise’s time with Hide and vice versa. Fun fact, during the first speech they had to do for their speech class, Shiro was actually in control and Hide didn’t know the difference at the time. Shiro was very good at pretending to be Haise and Hide found that the two of them enjoyed playing with Hide by making him guess who he was talking to at the moment.

Hide always figured it out in the end. Shiro may have tricked him that day in speech class, but Shiro exaggerated Haise’s nice tone a little too much so he could tell it was Shiro once he knew what to look for. Haise also exaggerated Shiro’s tough exterior, so it was easy to tell it was Haise, especially since Haise couldn’t keep a straight face pretending to be Shiro. The two of them also had very different mannerisms. While they only had their internal voices to go off of by mimicking each other, they had not actually seen how the other acts in reality and each had certain gestures the other didn’t. Shiro stood nice and tall and walked confidently. Haise slumped ever so slightly, he had a more relaxed posture than Shiro and had a more shuffled gait. Shiro picked up his feet more when he walked. Haise chewed his bottom lip a lot, whether it be out of nerves or deep thought. Shiro liked to play with a strand of hair near his ear and tap his fingers, like he had a hard time staying still, always on alert.

They even had different sleeping patterns. Haise slept well, though he slept slightly curled up. Shiro curled up into a tight little ball and twitched a lot in his sleep. Usually Hide would drape himself over Shiro’s tiny form to relieve him from his twitching and help him sleep better than he usually did. Haise would be the one to drape himself over Hide when they slept together. When they walked to class together, Shiro was the one in control until they reached the classroom, the way that they switched was quite elusive as well. There were no eyes rolling in the back of their head, nothing like that. Usually it was just the closing of the eyes, sometimes their eyes would close tight, or they’d rub their temple like they had a headache and before you knew it, they had switched.

Hide learned a lot in that week and was disappointed when Sunday rolled around. It was funny to laugh at the hungover kids in class or watch the ones stumble around, shit-faced, in the day time. Apparently, the parties were pretty lit, too bad they were happier in each other’s company than going to a party. There were beer cans strewn along the sidewalks of campus and at one point they found a couple of strange looking pills. Thankfully the department bathrooms were sanitary enough depending on where you went. The campus hot spot’s bathroom was another story. Someone apparently decided to vomit in one of the sinks. Hide promptly turned on his heel and walked out of that bathroom. He didn’t have to relieve himself that badly.

“You don’t have to go…well actually to be honest I don’t want you to go,” Haise sighed, tapping Hide’s chest with a slender finger. They were laying down on Haise’s bed, “I’ve gotten so used to having someone here with me.”

“I don’t want to leave either…but I am paying for that room…”

“Yeah, a room where you can’t sleep properly in. A room that you have to break into and most times can’t break into. Also, an RA that could give less of a damn,” Haise sighed.

“True.”

“Why don’t we just grab some of your stuff and you can stay for another week? Please?”

“What about Shiro? Isn’t he sick of me by now?”

“No. Besides he likes the idea of having you around. It’s good for us. Plus, we haven’t seen much out of Jason, but that doesn’t mean he won’t pop up sooner or later. Maybe he’s waiting for the perfect time to strike,” Haise suggested.

“So, it’s also to keep me safe.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I don’t mind. I’d love to stay longer. Although I feel bad, I should be helping you pay for food and stuff.”

“It’s included in my tuition. Besides I’ve saved up plenty of money-“

“Still I should get a part time job…”

“But then you’ll be alone…”

“You can walk me back and forth to work if you feel like you have to. Please, let me help out. I don’t want to be a freeloader boyfriend.”

“You should discuss that with Shiro too. Let’s see if we can grab some of your things in the meantime, shall we?”

“Let me guess, Shiro is going to want to walk me there?”

“Yep. Besides you’ll want him too. I’m sure he’ll be better at getting the dorm room open than I can. It’s kind of strange but Shiro has a lot more strength than I have…although  
sometimes he pushes too hard and I get to suffer the brunt of the damages.”

“How nice of him.”

“He told me it’s how he existed in the beginning. I didn’t believe that the voice inside of my head was him at first. I guess this was his way of saying he existed when I began to  
black out. I’ve just recently have been able to remember bits and pieces of time when Shiro is in control.”

Hide nodded in understanding, “At least he communicates with you. Not a lot of personalities would do that.”

“Yeah. I’ve noticed that when I began to research more into my condition.”

“Well, I’ll see you soon,” Hide responded, pressing a kiss to Haise’s temple.

“See you soon.”

And just like that Haise was now Shiro.

“Alright, let’s go. I don’t want it to get too dark out…well late out. It is getting to be near winter, so I guess darkness is going to be harder to avoid,” Shiro said, instantly getting up, ready for action. Typical.

Hide got up as well, though more slowly as he trailed after Shiro, grabbing his coat. Shiro waited for him to grab his things and opened the front door for him. He trailed after Hide when the blond made his way out the door into the chilly air. It wasn’t quite cold enough for Hide to see his breath, but he knew that sooner or later it’s going to be quite the common occurrence whenever he walked outside. Shiro locked up the apartment before walking beside Hide towards campus, swiveling his head around, taking a careful check of his surroundings. He raised an arm to drape over Hide’s shoulders protectively.

“Easy Shiro you don’t have to-“

“Shhh…don’t use that name. Jason doesn’t know I exist, and I want to keep it that way. It’s just in case. Besides I like touching you. This is supposed to be romantic yes?”

“I guess so. Sorry. I hadn’t really thought about that,” Hide said, the two of them walking in silence for a long time. It wasn’t that they had nothing to say, but Shiro preferred keeping chitchat short and quiet so he could hear his surroundings. Hide wasn’t insulted by this though. He understood. Plus, it made Shiro feel more comfortable. Based on the research he did with some help from his psych 101 professor for resources, he found one of the best things he could do for Haise and Shiro was to keep them as comfortable as he could. To help them avoid triggers. To go with the flow when they switch, even if Hide doesn’t know they are going to switch. Sometimes it was unpredictable.

They walked to Hide’s dorm hall in silence and Hide led the way to his dorm room floor, towards his dorm room. He sighed and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door and pushing up against it. He was annoyed to find that it would not budge.

“Fuck. He put something in front of the door again…” Hide sighed, “Dude! Open up! I need to grab some things!”

“Fuck off!” was the response he got.

“Dude I just need to grab some of my clothes and stuff, then I’ll be out of your hair again.”

“You always come at a bad time! Fuck off!”

Shiro rolled his eyes before pushing Hide aside, “Move.”

“What are you going to do Shi-I mean Haise?”

“Nothing too bad,” Shiro said before taking a deep breath and sending a powerful kick against the door, causing the thing blocking it to fall over.

“Dude what the fuck!?” came his roommates reply.

Shiro pushed open the door with ease, revealing a very messy room filled with beer bottles and three blood-shot eyed dudes. They looked sick. Probably hung over, “This room is just as much his as yours. He said he was just going to grab some things, considering he’s been at my place for the past week, you can spare some of your time to, ‘fuck around’, for him to grab his things.”

Hide shrugged, acting like this was totally normal, before walking into the room, kicking around the bottles that lay in his way to start packing some clothes into his backpack.

“Who are you s’pose to be? His fuck buddy?”

“I guess you could call it that,” Shiro said, cracking his knuckles, “I see you have two fuck buddys of your own. Are you really that lonely?”

“I ain’t no fag.”

“With a dick that small? It’s a surprise you even can get women to sleep with you let alone men.”

“Ya wanna fight asshole!?” his roommate shouted

“You’re clearly inebriated so it’s obvious I would win. Don’t waste your time.”

“Alright, alright. Cool it you two. I’m only here to grab things, not to cause a fight. Plus, Nishiki will have all of our heads and I’d hate to see him use mine as a lovely decoration  
on his dorm door,” Hide sighed as he stuffed as many clothes as he could in his backpack and grab a few other miscellaneous things, “Just letting you know I will probably be back to get more things later on in the week, so it would be in your best interest to not block the door this time.”

“If you do, I can knock it back down again,” Shiro said confidently, “You’re lucky you didn’t have anything breakable there or it would be in smithereens by now.”

“Enough with the threats. Let’s go,” Hide chirped as he walked out of the room with a full backpack in tow.

“Have fun drinking yourselves sick,” Shiro said as he closed the dorm door and trailed after Hide.

“Was that really necessary?” Hide asked.

“Yeah, I would say so. He made your first two months here hell. Usually it’s the professors and their tests and essays that are supposed to do that. I’ll try to control myself next time,” Shiro sighed and proceeded to drape his arm over Hide’s shoulders once again as they walked back to his apartment.

“Thank you,” Hide responded as he started to walk out the front door but Shiro held him back, the arm around his shoulders migrated to around his waist. It wasn’t a tight  
restraint, but it was tight enough where Hide didn’t want to move forward anymore.

“Let’s go the other way out,” Shiro said, his teeth gritted as he whispered in Hide’s ear.

“You see something?” Hide asked, trying to play it cool, but squinted his eyes as he looked out at the darkness beyond the glass doors.

“Yeah, I saw something.”

“You think it’s Jason?”

“I know it’s him. Let’s walk out the other way but let’s go slow. Make him wait. Maybe he’ll leave if he thinks we’re planning on staying here for the night.”

“You know, I feel like it would be more helpful if I knew what he looked like. I could help you spot him,” Hide shrugged, turning the other way away from the doors like this was totally natural and not at all suspicious. He just changed his mind of where he wanted to go. That’s all. Right?

“I think I have a photo of him somewhere,” Shiro nodded as he pulled out his phone and began to tap at it, using Hide as a means to keep his body from bumping into things while he was on his phone. Hide walked over to the little lounge the dorm building provided and sat down, leading Shiro down to sit next to him as he swiped through his photos quickly.

“There we go,” Shiro said, landing on a picture of a big, beefy man that had a weird looking face. It was snake-like, his eyes were slanted and pretty far apart. He had a wide nose and a nasty smirk. His hand was around a very drunk looking Haise/Kaneki that had fully white hair. There was a mark under his eye that seemed suspiciously like a faded bruise. Shiro took a deep breath, shivering at how the man was looking at him, “One of his friends took it. I…well we were was drunk. It made the situation easier to handle being drunk. We don’t know how to managed to score a free ride scholarship when we were so fucked up at this point of time. Maybe it was because we viewed it as our only way out. He discouraged us from going to school. He wanted to control us…well Haise and he wouldn’t be able to do so if we got smarter or we went somewhere else.”

“He looks ugly. Like a lizard. I can’t believe you went out with this guy.”

“We were pretty stupid back then.” Shiro sighed, “But yeah, that’s what the guy looked like. Still thinking of sticking around?”

“Yeah. I mean he creeps me out…a lot…but I’m not going anywhere. I swear it,” Hide responded, his face filled with determination, “For a big guy he’s sure good at hiding.”

“Yeah you tend to get that way hiding from the police for most of your life,” Shiro agreed.

So, the two of them sat and talked, mostly about things that didn’t involve Jason. Once Shiro deemed it was long enough for Jason to think they were spending the night in the dorms, the two of them made their way out the opposite entrance. The two of them walked in absolute silence, both of them on the look out for Jason. Once they made it back to the apartment in one piece, Shiro heaved a sigh of relief, locking the apartment door for good measure and drawing the window blinds closed around the entire apartment.

“So…Haise mentioned you wanted to get a part time job..?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s about time you decided to make yourself useful,” Shiro commented but smirked to let Hide know he was joking.  
~

Another couple of weeks passed with little concern. Hide managed to land a part time job on campus and with Shiro’s help, managed to get all of his stuff from his dorm to basically move into Haise’s apartment. It was annoying to carry things all the way to Haise’s apartment, but the annoyance was worth it. Shiro made great lengths to walk with Hide to and from their classes and walk him to work which was thankfully in the campus cafeteria. Shiro made it a habit to wait for Hide until he got off of work so they could walk together. When it came to walking anywhere to or from campus, Shiro was the one in control. Anytime else, he relinquished control to Haise, unless he was lonely and wished to talk with Hide a little longer. The two of them took turns having time with Hide.

All was well until one night during Hide’s shift he got a little too warm for comfort and decided to step outside for a small break. He washed dishes and it was always super warm in that room so the chilly air gently washing over his hot skin was a huge relief, especially for his hands which were becoming chapped being in hot, almost scalding water all the time. Sure, they gave you gloves to protect your hands, but they weren’t the greatest at keeping out the heat and it took a toll on your hands after a while. Especially when winter was rearing its ugly head as well. Stepping outside was Hide’s first mistake. As he stood there for a few moments, he heard a rustling over to his left and had just enough time to dodge the huge meaty fist that came towards him.

“You think it’s okay to steal someone else’s slut do you!?” a deep voice roared. Hide gulped, seeing the darkened face of Jason snarl at him. Oh fuck! He was expecting the guy to jump out while he was in an alley! Not while he was at work or something! Around people! I guess the guy got tired of waiting?

Hide turned around, grabbed the door, yanked it open and sprinted back inside. Jason wasted no time running after him.

“Come back here you little blond whore!” Jason roared.

“Hide!? What the hell is going on!?” his coworker yelped as Hide sprinted passed him.

“Can’t talk now! See ya!” Hide yelped as he ran out of the cafeteria and sprinted off to find Haise or hide somewhere as Jason barreled through the building. He looked behind him to see Jason grab his coworker’s head and smash it right into a wall. Oh fuck! He was so fucking dead! They were both so fucking dead! Hide nearly slipped and fell on the smooth floor as he took a hard right, trying to get rid of Jason on his tail. People looked up from their seats, hearing the screaming and yelling to look up and see Hide running for his life with a huge dude chasing after him.

“You can run as much as you want to you little shrimp, but I’ll still find you. I’ll tear you limb from limb and make Kaneki watch!”

“Dude! You have severe anger problems! He doesn’t want to be with anymore-Gah!” Hide screamed as Jason threw a chair at him. Oh, there was no talking to this guy.

“Shut up! He’s mine and always has been mine!”

“With how fucking abusive you are, it’s no wonder Kaneki left you while he had the chance, “Hide yelled back, knowing very well that was a bad idea, but this Jason guy was pissing him off. Who did he think he was, treating Haise like a piece of meat!? Hide yelped as another chair came crashing down beside him. He almost didn’t miss that one there. Damn, did Jason take steroids or what!?

“Hey, you can’t do that here!” a worker on campus shouted, trying to get in Jason’s way. Hide winced when he heard Jason throw them up against a wall with a sickening thud. There was more screaming as Hide continued to run around the building. It was a game of cat and mouse. Anyone who stood in Jason’s way was mowed down or thrown. Hide was beginning to tire out and he blamed it on all the junk food and energy drinks he consumed over the months. Dammit!

“Hide!” Haise yelled at him. No. It was Shiro! No, it was Haise!? No, it didn’t matter right now!

“Run! You have to run! There is no getting through to him!” Hide yelled as the two of them began to run.

“Well no shit! I thought you knew that!” Shiro yelled.

“Not now!” Hide yelled back. Jason growled and that was all the warning he had before another chair was thrown. This time hitting Hide’s back and sending him sprawling to the ground.

“Owww!! Fuck! Dammit!” Hide growled out, trying to quickly get up with Shiro’s help, but by the time he made it on his feet, Jason grabbed his hair and slammed him up against one of the display cases in one of the little café parts of the building. Hide’s vision went black for a moment, then he caught a whiff of something metallic. Blood. There was shattered glass around him. In his hair, embedded in his arm and he couldn’t think of where else at the moment because Jason was pulling him back up, his feet dangling down beneath him as he was lifted above the ground.

“Now you’ll get what you deserve you little runt,” Jason growled in his face. Hide, being the oh so smart person he was, spat in his face. That got him a hard punch in the gut that had him hurling up his lunch.

“Looks like Kaneki had some bad influence on you kid,” Jason snarled, throwing him to the ground and knocking the wind out of him some more before he stomped on his leg, breaking it with a sickening snap. Hide screamed bloody murder as hot, white pain, radiated throughout his body. Jason, enjoying the scream, stepped on Hide’s upper arm, slowly letting the pain, the pressure build up before Hide heard another sickening snap as his arm was broken.

Another scream tore through Hide’s throat and he wondered how he was still conscious at this point. He wondered the extent of abuse Haise underwent with this fucking maniac. Just as Jason grabbed his head, his huge hand practically covering Hide’s face, about ready to smash his skull into the ground. Shiro popped up on his back to wrap some wire he had found around Jason’s throat and began pulling to cut off his windpipe.

“You get off him right now you son of a bitch! You don’t own me anymore! I can be with Hide if I want to be! He treats me better than you ever have!” Shiro screamed as he ruthlessly pulled harder. This forced Jason to drop to his hands and knees, giving Hide an opportunity to scoot out slowly and painfully from underneath him.

“Shiro! Stop! Don’t kill him! Please! You’ll regret it!” Hide shouted hysterically, “Shiro! Haise! Kaneki!?”

He tried calling their names out over and over again. He didn’t know who was in control, or how he would get through to them. He had to try something though. The way his eyes were glazed over meant that his intent was to kill. Hide could hear sirens in the distance and knew someone must’ve called the university police. Maybe even the town’s police department. When he shouted Kaneki, that seemed to shake some sense into them. Jason was turning a deathly shade of blue when Shiro stopped tugging on the wire and dropped it to the ground. Shiro stepped off of the man who was coughing and gasping for air. Before the man had regained enough composure to get up against, Shiro gave him a couple swift kicks to the face, knocking him unconscious.

Then he turned to look at Hide who laid on the ground groaning loudly and trying to keep his own composure. Fuck. This was the worst pain he’d ever experienced in his life. He was at least hoping the guy would have a had heart and knock him unconscious so he wouldn’t have to feel anything. He knew he was going to brutal but no matter how much he tried to prepare himself for when or if he met Jason, he was still not prepared for this.

“Hide,” Haise breathed out as he rushed to his side, “Oh my god. Oh my god I almost killed him.”

“It’s okay- Oh fuck that is a huge shard of glass in my arm!” Hide trailed off, freaking out when he saw a long piece of glass sticking up out of his arm. Hide swallowed hard when he felt bile rise up to his throat at the image and pulled his head away. He didn’t want to even know what his leg looked like.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. The police are almost here, and they’ll get you taken care of. Are you going to be sick?”

“Nope. I think he took care of everything in my stomach,” Hide groaned, wanting to keep his eyes closed but Haise seemed pretty focused on keeping his eyes open.

“Hide, stay awake. Stay with me okay?” Haise asked, “You hit your head pretty hard on that display case. You have to stay awake. At least until you’re in the hospital.”

“Hospital!? Dude I can’t afford a hospital stay! My parents are going to be so pissed!” Hide shouted hysterically.

“Hide! It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. I promise. Try to stay still love so you don’t hurt yourself anymore than you already are,” Haise tried to soothe, petting his face, trying to wipe away the blood that was pouring there. It didn’t take much longer for the police to show up and detain Jason. Meanwhile paramedics arrived to put Hide in a stretcher and ambulance. It wasn’t so bad once they injected some nice pain meds into him. Then it felt nice and he got to look at Haise’s pretty face the whole time. Plus, Jason was detained, which was perfect for the moment. Now they wouldn’t have to deal with that asshole anymore.

Haise kept looking at him with nervous, sad smiles. That was one of the worse parts of his hospital stay. Another bad part was getting yelled at by his parents for getting into a fight at school, even after Hide explained that the guy was coming after him. He was the one who started the fight. Hide didn’t. He was trying to run away from the guy and avoid fighting, but apparently that just didn’t happen. Either way, they weren’t happy. Hide wasn’t either, considering he had a broken arm, a concussion, and a broken leg to deal with now. One good thing was that he had a super sexy boyfriend to nurse him back to health, not that his parents knew about that bit. As far as they know, Haise was just a friend.

Shiro didn’t pop up until his parents and the police left his room. When he did, Hide was surprised to be assaulted with kisses. Usually that was a Haise thing, not a Shiro thing. He’d take it though because for once Shiro was expressing something other than irritation or small smiles. He knew Shiro loved him. He just didn’t want to admit it.

“How’s Haise holding up?”

“He’s upset. I am too, but we’re glad you’re doing okay. We’re glad Jason is finally off the streets,” Shiro said with a soft smile, “I just wish it would’ve happened sooner. I didn’t expect him to get angry enough to barrel through the building like that. I wish you didn’t have to get hurt like this…”

“It’s okay. I feel better now with the pain medication,” Hide said with a goofy smile, “Besides, you two dealt with way more than I have just meeting the guy face to face.”

“Still…”

“It’s over now…”

“Yeah…yeah I guess it is…with the amount of things Jason has done over the years…he’ll be away from quite a long time.”

“Aren’t you happy?”

“Yeah…it’s just hard to be when you’re so used to feeling like you’re being watched and having to look over your shoulder everywhere you go.”

“I bet.”

“It’s going to take awhile to get used to.”

“It’s okay. Take as much time as you need.”  
~

It was a long grueling recovery time for Hide to say the least. He tried to stay happy and keep his whining down to a minimum since he knew Haise/Shiro felt bad for the condition he was in. It wasn’t their faults though. While the constant attention was appreciated, Hide got annoyed here and there when he felt they were babying him too much. He couldn’t really help it. Sitting around and not being able to do anything sucked. He was still able to work but he couldn’t work a lot and stood in front of the cash register the entire time. Haise still fluttered around too. He just wanted him to take care of himself. To go to the library. Do the things he wanted to do now that he didn’t have to worry about Jason stalking him. Haise wouldn’t budge though. Hide swore when his leg and arm were better he was going to force that man to go out and do what he wanted to do, even if it killed him.

Before he knew it, it was Christmas break and with a lot of begging, Hide managed to get his parents to let him take Haise home for break with him. They loved him to pieces. Of course, they couldn’t hold hands, kiss, make out, or have sex which such a buzz kill. Hide’s parents were…well they weren’t very open towards gay relationships. That was another problem for another day though. It was only week that they stayed there though (that was the amount of time it usually took for Hide to get sick of his parents enough to leave) and after that Shiro had him pinned up against the wall, ready to finally have a piece of Hide. Yeah, surprised? Haise was the only one that made love to him so far and Hide guessed Shiro finally decided he wanted in. Not that Hide was complaining. He was enlightened to find that Shiro loved rougher sex than Haise and they both had different ways of doing things. Oh wow, Hide got lucky.

Pretty soon, Hide’s first year came to an end and what started out as a boring ass hell first couple of days turned into something quite interesting. It felt like he was learning something new every day with Shiro and Haise. The two of them opened up a lot more and seemed quite carefree. While Shiro became a little bit more like Haise though, Shiro was always Shiro. There was still a lot of damage to heal from and there were days where Shiro was cold and questioning towards Hide. It was not all rainbows and sunshine. But Hide stayed where he was and gave him space when he needed it. Haise was not always calm and happy. There were times where Hide had to comfort him from night terrors and remind him that Jason was gone. There were also times where Hide was going through a rough time and Shiro and Haise tag teamed to make him feel better. There was a lot of ups and downs as with all relationships but Hide wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I was sort of thinking of doing some chapters as an off shoot of this story (due to college and a lot of things that have happened of the course of last year and the beginning of this year I had to limit myself a bit.) There were a lot of things I wanted to play around with a bit more and I guess my question is (since I have done this with my last big bang story) is should I create some chapters off of this one?


End file.
